Huyendo De Ti
by Ayelen de Lautner
Summary: Nessie, es una chica que dejo de creer en el amor por una causa, y como muchas huye de algo... Pero cuando se encuentre de nuevo con Jacob, ¿Dejara de huir? Es una chica un poco dificil, que le encanta vivir sin ataduras, tomar, tener bacilones y disfrutando la vida. Pero el destino quiere que este atada a alguien... Entren y averiguenlo!
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí esta el prologo de esta historia, espero que les guste. …**

…

**Huyendo De Ti…**

Prologo:

"A pesar de que huyas, siempre te van a encontrar". Esa es una frase que a diario me decía, bueno que todavía me digo, y he comprobado que es verdad. A pesar de que huyas de algo o alguien siempre eso te va a perseguir hasta encontrarte. No es que yo sea una fugitiva de la ley, o una drogadicta o una criminal, no nada de eso. Pero como todo el mundo, huyo de algo.

Mucha gente huye de algo, sea de su pasado de una persona o solo para tratar de encontrar su verdadero yo.

Yo personalmente huyo, si todavía lo hago aunque me duela aceptarlo, huyo de algo que muchos buscan: **Del** **Amor.**

Parece una estupidez pero es verdad huyo de eso. Con solo oír esa palabra me aterra, y admito que le tengo miedo.

Pero al vivir estos últimos años pude entender, que aunque uno haga tanto esfuerzo por huir y escapar, siempre te encuentran. Y aunque se de sobra eso, todavía huyo.

…

**¿Qué dicen? Esta interesante o que? Espero que les haya gustado al menos un poco…**

**Ayelen…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Me recomendaron esta pagina, así que voy a comenzara subir mis historias aquí. Esta historia no la tengo acabada, pero depende de ustedes si la termino o no. Gracias de antemano por leer.**

Las comillas son pensamiento veces si son solo entrecomillas, como sarcástico. Las cursivas son conversaciones lejanas. 

**Que disfruten!**

…

Cap**:** 1

-¡Si! ¡Estoy segura de que no quiero que te metas en mis problemas! ¡Ya me tienes harta, quieres controlarle la vida a todo el mundo! ¿Pero, sabes algo? ¡No puedes! ¡Ni que fueras Dios!- Le dije a mi querido padre, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, salí de su oficina golpeándole la puerta mientras se la tiraba de un portazo. Bueno si, esa era yo, discutiendo con mi papa, como siempre pasaba cuando solo nos acercábamos para hablar. El es uno de esos padres que quieren controlar la vida de todo el mundo, y como era empresario, peor aun. Tenia un gran negocio de construcción en el país, y era uno de los mejores según muchas revistas. La relación padre-hija no era buena, en realidad nunca fue buena, nada en absoluto. A pesar de que ya tenia 22 años. Ya estoy bastante grandecita para saber lo que quiero. Pero el no lo puede entender.

Salí casi corriendo del edificio, tropezándome con varias personas, pero me dio igual y de todos modos seguí, solo quería salir de ahí, y irme a no se donde, o de pronto desaparecer por un bueno rato. Entre en el ascensor, para bajar hasta el primer piso que quedaba hasta bajo, donde estaba mi carro. El ascensor estaba demasiado lleno, algo que me desesperó aun mas. Cuando por fin llego al primer piso salí corriendo de ahí, algo que no tenia que hacer, por que me estrelle con alguien.

-Auch- dije, mientras caí en el suelo, golpeándome la cabeza con el frío piso, y siendo aplastada por un tipo. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Y, ¡divino! Ahora me había dado mas rabia, claro por ser patosa, y torpe. El tipo me ayudo a levantar.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el tipo.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que este bien, si acabo de pelear con mi padre, y me acabo de tropezar contigo?!- le grite al tipo. Y fue un grave error, ya que todos los que estaban a nuestro alrededor, nos quedaron viendo. Le sonreí a un par, y después vi al tipo, apenada por como le había respondido. "Creerá que soy una vieja loca, que pelea con todo el mundo". –Perdón, no fue mi intención gritarte, es que como ya te dije acabo de pelear con mi padre, y eso me pone tensa.- le dije rápidamente. El tipo todavía tenia cara de asombro, claro con el grito que le metí. Sus facciones se relajaron.

-No te preocupes, todos tenemos malos días- dijo el, parecía que si me entendía.

-Gracias, y perdón por la escenita.- le dije. Nos paramos a un ladito, para no estorbar, y lo pude detallar mejor, el tipo no estaba mal, era un tipo muy simpático, era bastante alto, el cuerpo atlético, cabello corto, color castaño claro, y ojos color verde, era un hombre bastante atractivo, podía tener como unos 28 a 30 o menos. Mis ojos se agrandaron al verle el gran paquete que tenia el, y si se veía grande. "Dios, tengo que dejar de hablar con Rose" pensé. Aparte rápidamente mi vista de su gran paquete y lo vi a los ojos.

-No te preocupes, esta bien.- me mostró una sonrisa, que me hizo sentir ¿segura? Con tal no lo admitiré.

-Y… ¿Trabajas acá? Nunca te había visto.- le dije.

-Bueno, de pronto por que es un lugar muy grande.- dijo, y era verdad era lógico. Además las veces que venia acá era solo para "hablar" con mi padre, si se puede decir hablar por que siempre terminamos peleando. Pero ahora tenia que venir más seguido, por mi trabajo. Y lo vería a el mas seguido –Pero si, también trabajo aquí- dijo.

-¿Y que haces?- le pregunte.

-Soy ingeniero- dijo seguro. "Va, otro picoso". Pensé.

-Ahm, perdón ¿como te llamas?- le volví a preguntar, ya que soy muy curiosa, y creo que el es el tal Jeremiah del que tanto habla papa, hasta por los codos habla de el.

-Jeremiah, ¿y tú?-

-Vanesa, maldición eres el ingeniero favorito de mi papa, habla mejor de ti que de mi, que soy su hija.- le dije riéndome y rápidamente.

-Conque tu eres la hija problemática de Edward.- afirmo el.

-Si, viste que no habla bien de mi.- le asegure riéndome.

-No entiendo por que nunca te había visto, si eres la hija de mi jefe.- dijo pasándose una mano por el cuello.

-No, se, pero creo que mi padre no quería que nos conociéramos, ¿no crees?- Y era verdad, bueno era lo lógico, ya que si no fuera el caso me lo hubiera presentado hace rato. Ya que el me presenta a sus trabajadores favoritos, y Jeremiah estaba en un pedestal para mi padre.

-Creo que si- Mi celular empezó a sonar.

-Perdón, creo que ya me tengo que ir.- Le dije disculpándome.

-Si, claro. Si quieres, podemos salir algún día.- me dijo, ya el celular había dejado de sonar. "No seria mala idea, bueno solo para fastidiar a mi papa." Pensé.

-Si, me parece perfecto, pero sin ningún compromiso.- le dije señalándolo con mi dedo índice. El asintió. –Toma te doy mi numero para que me llames.- Le dije sacando de mi bolso una tarjeta.

-Un placer conocerte- dijo y me sonrió.

-Igual, chau me tengo que ir- le dije, despidiéndome de el con un beso en la mejilla. Le sonreí y me fui. Ya se me había bajado la rabia, gracias a Dios. Salí ahora si, mas despacio del edificio, procurando no chocarme con nadie. Me subí a mi Audi A5 deportivo, color negro descapotable. Amaba a ese carro creo que en verdad estaba enamorada de el, si, de mi carro, era hermoso, y claro, después de 3 años de ahorro por fin lo pude comprar, y así cumplir mi pequeño capricho. Con tal, me subí al carro, saliendo de la pista casi derrapando, ya que amo la velocidad, vi la hora, y ya era un poco tarde, eran las 6:48 casi las siete de la noche. "Guau, que tarde". Dijo mi mente sarcásticamente. Mañana era domingo, así que iba a hacer un largo día…

En general los domingos, siempre me reúno con mis amigas, ya que los domingos son noches de chicas. Siempre nos reunimos en un bar cerca del trabajo Edward, El Saint Tropez. Es un lugar bastante cómodo, y divertido para ir, me encanta el lugar.

Decidí irme a mi apartamento, ya que estaba un poco cansada, me aguante a mi padre todo el día, ya que me dio un trabajo, bueno un reemplazo por 2 meses para que reemplazara a Miriam su secretaria. Si ya que había renunciado a mi antiguo trabajo también de secretaria, ya que Don Raúl o mejor dicho Don Acosador, quería que me acostara con el, pero yo no era ninguna puta para hacerlo, y mucho menos era de esas tipas que se acostaban con sus jefes para que le aumentara el sueldo o para que le diera un mejor cargo. Me podía acostar con otro tipo, claro, que me llamara la atención, pero no con ese viejo que daba asco, para eso que fuera a un club de nudistas. Así que mi papa me aprovecho y me dijo que lo ayudara, yo acepte dudosa, ya que sabia que no era una muy buena elección, ya que íbamos a pelear casi todos los días. Y fue verdad, primer día de trabajo, y pelee con el. Y hoy fue un día de trabajo agotador, y para rematar, resulta que a mi querido padre se le da por hablarme de que quiere que vaya a estudiar ingeniería empresarial, y no la mierda que estoy estudiando de Diseño Interior. Y para mi eso no es ninguna mierda ya que me encanta todo lo que tiene que ver con la decoración de cosas y el diseño. Pero el no, el quiere que yo dirija la empresa, y que yo me haga cargo de todo, pero yo no quiero. Y lo peor aun es que quiere que me case, que forme una familia etc. Ya me tenia cansada.

-Pero necesitas el dinero Vanesa, así que te tienes que aguantar a tu padre 2 meses, además 2 meses se van volando. Y también es como volver al colegio, ya que hay mercancía buena.- dije en voz alta y me reí.

Llegue en 5 minutos a mi apartamento. Parquee el carro, y me baje, vivía en el piso 14, era un edificio bastante alto y grande. Compre ese apartamento, ya hace 3 años, después de ahorrar un año, claro con la ayuda de mis padres. Me baje súper agotada, estaba cansada de este largo día. Ahí estaba el guardia en la recepción, estaba viendo la tele, con las piernas encima del mesón. Lo salude con una sonrisa, y subí al ascensor. Entre en el apartamento, y me quite los tacones que traía, me dolía todo el cuerpo, y no sabia por que. "Creo que te hace falta una buena dosis de sexoterapia". Dijo mi mente, yo solo me reí, y caí de espalda al sofá. Suspire.

-Voy a tener que dejar de hablar de sexo con Rosalie.- me dije a mi misma.

Si esa era una loca psicópata como yo, lo único diferente era que ella tenía a Emmet, otro adicto al sexo. Hacían una buena pareja, ya llevaban 3 años. Y yo no tenía a nadie, solo tenia sexo de una noche. Nunca tuve una relación seria con alguien. Bueno si solo una vez, con Jacob.

Si, Jacob… hace ya 4 años. Yo solo tenía 18, era una culicagada que no sabia lo que quería, solo comerse al mundo, y hacer con su vida lo que se le antojara. Dure con Jacob 2 años, desde que yo tenia 16, el me llevaba 3 años, así que el tenia 19. Fue mi única relación seria, y fue mi primer novio serio. Ya que todos los demás que tenia, eran solo bacilones, y si que fueron muchos. Pero cunado me hice novia de el todo cambio, me volví mas seria en mis estudios, deje de tomar tanto y deje de ir todos los finches a fiestas, deje de comportarme mal, hasta deje de escaparme de la casa, y me volví respetuosa hasta con mis padres y profesores. Todos estaban sorprendidos por mi cambio: mis amigos, mis padres, los profesores todos. Me convertí en una chica seria, y por primera vez fui fiel con alguien, en verdad me enamore de Jacob, lo amaba mucho. Mis padres amaban a Jacob, ya que por el tuve una mejor relación con ellos. Bueno, mi padre en una parte lo odiaba ya que decía que era un asaltacunas. Pero a pesar de todo eso no duro por mucho solo por un año, hasta que cumplí los 18. Después de 4 meses, antes de que Jacob y yo cumpliéramos los 2 años, encontré a Jacob besándose, bueno casi follándose a Sandra, mi "mejor amiga". Jacob ese día estaba borracho, y me juro que fue la primera vez, y agradeció que no llego mas lejos, yo dure sin hablarle 2 meses, ya que me había herido muy feo, y con Sandra, así que me perseguía, me iba a buscar al colegio, iba a mi casa, llamaba a toda hora, solo para que lo perdonara. Lo perdone, pero la relación no fue la misma, no fue mala, fue normal, pero no la misma de antes. Y otra vez volví a mis hábitos de antes, la relación con mis padres era una mierda. En el colegio me iba mal, los profesores ya ni me soportaban, me volví alguien que no le importaba nada. Deje de creer en el amor, me volví en alguien fría con respecto al amor. Aunque no cambie, siempre me quede con mi personalidad divertida, alocada, y melosa. Pero, para mi el amor dejo de existir. Perdone a Jacob, pero nada volvió a ser igual.

Al cumplir los 2 años de relación, Jacob se me declaro, me dijo que quería formar una familia conmigo, y que quería que me casara con el. Todavía recuerdo sus palabras: _"Vanesa, desde que te conocí, desde que te vi por primera vez en mi casa con mi hermano, cubierta de salsa de tomate con pintura, supe que te quería conocer mas. Y lo logre, te conocí, y no me decepcione de ti en nada en absoluto. Pasar contigo solo una hora o un día es como vivir una gran aventura, contigo nunca se sabe que va a pasar. Me encanta todo de ti, cuando duermes, cuando hablas dormida, cuando te ríes, tus ojos, el olor de tu pelo, todo de ti. Y por eso quiero que tú seas lo primero que vea, al despertar, para que me sienta vivo, lleno, feliz y sobre todo completo. Por eso quiero que te cases conmigo. Vanesa estas dispuesta a vivir una aventura con este hombre que esta totalmente enamorado de ti. ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?" _Pero ¿Qué hice yo? Fácil: lo rechace. Le dije que no, que yo no quería eso con el, que yo ni pensaba en casarme todavía, y que yo estaba muy joven todavía para saber que era lo que quería. En fin le salí con un montón de basura, de excusas baratas. Yo todavía estaba herida, y eso me marco de por vida. Desde que paso eso me asusta la idea de amar a alguien, para mi eso no existe. Y en verdad huyo de cada situación que pueda llevarme a enamorarme, por miedo, si miedo a salir desilusionada y lastimada. A la noche siguiente el fue a mi casa a verme y a disculparse por que era verdad que se había adelantando y eso, pero yo estaba con Mario, un tipo ahí, así que se fue, y desde ese día no he sabido mas nada de el.

Unas lágrimas traicioneras salieron de mis ojos, me las quite rápidamente, y no evite reírme. ¿Porque estaba llorando, si no lo iba a volver a ver mas.? Era algo ilógico.

Me levante de una de ese sillón, y fui directo al baño para darme una ducha caliente. Me duche tranquila, me puse un camisón, y fui directo a mi cama. Mañana me podía levantar a la hora que quisiera. ¡Por fin!

…

**Como ya les dije esta es una nueva historia que hice. Este capitulo es un poco corto, pero diganme si los prefieren cortos o largos. Así que espero sus reviews o comentarios… Merezco Bebidas? :P la mayoría de nombres son de mi invención. El nombre Reneesme, me parecía muy extraño para esta historia, ya que todos son latinos, así que le puse Vanessa. Tratare de subir, y actualizar mas seguido. Gracias por leer…**

**Besos: Ayelen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí esta el 2do capitulo como les dije. Este es un poco más emocionante por que es el encuentro con Jacob. ¿Qué Pasara?... Taaan tan tan tan.! (Sonido de tambores) Espero les guste…**

Cap: 2

Quería pero no abrir los ojos, todavía tenia sueño, pero me quería levantar para salir a trotar un rato. Abrí un ojo, y vi que todavía no había luz, ósea que era temprano. Vi la hora del despertador y eran las 5:36. Perfecto. Me levante de la cama, y fui al baño, me bañe rápidamente, me cepille los dientes. Salí del baño y fui directo al armario. Saque un short de tela azul agua y una blusa blanca, me calcé unos converse negros y me hice una coleta alta. Agarre mi celular y mi Ipod, y fui a buscar una botella de agua. Me guarde el celular, y me enganche el Ipod, en la blusa y puse música, sonó una canción de Maná, de su ultimo álbum: Drama Y Luz: Mi Reina Del Dolor. Amo esa canción. Salí del apartamento y del edificio y salí a correr. Bueno de hecho cerca de donde vivo, detrás del edificio hay mucha playas, y un pequeño corredor que le da vuelta a la manzana, y si que era una gran manzana, ya que eran 6 Km. Así que los iba a correr, ya que estaba acostumbrada a correr bastante.

Llegue al final de donde iba a empezar la vuelta de la manzana, ya eran 3 Km. Estaba un poco cansada, así que decidí, sentarme a descansar en una de las playitas que quedan ahí cerca. Me tumbe en la arena estaba fría, levante la vista al cielo, y ya había salido un poco el sol, de seguro ya iban a ser las 7. Cerré los ojos, y me concentre en escuchar la letra de una canción, que no se de donde demonios salio.

-Un olor a tabaco y Chanel, me recuerdan el olor de su piel.

Una mezcla de miel y café, me recuerdan al sabor de sus besos.

El color del final de la noche, me pregunta donde fue a parar, ¿donde estas?

Que esto solo se vive una vez.

¿Dónde fuiste a parar donde estas?

Un olor a tabaco y Chanel, y una mezcla de miel y café me preguntan por ella.

Me preguntan por ella, me preguntan también las estrellas, me reclaman que vuelva por ella.

Hay que vuelva por ella, hay que vuelva por ella. No se olvida no se va, no se olvida.-

"Ya se de donde vino, esa fue la canción que Jacob y yo cantamos en un Karaoke, a Jacob le gusto y de seguro fue el que la descargo. Si creo que es la canción de Bacilos, Tabaco y Chanel" "Maldición, ¿Por qué estoy pensando tanto en Jacob estos días?" me pregunte a mi misma. "Fácil, por que de seguro te lo vas a encontrar" me respondió mi mente. "Eso es imposible, de seguro el ya esta casado y tiene hijos, o puede ser que el este lejos, hasta en España." Me respondí. "Piensa lo que quieras Vanesa, pero sabes que siempre termino con la razón." Dijo esa vocecita irritante. Yo bufe.

-¿Vanesa, eres tu?- dijo una voz conocida sacándome de mis pensamientos. Abrí los ojos.

-¿Seth?- dije.

-El mismo, Dios Cuanto tiempo.- dijo el, se acerco para abrazarme, pero le comencé a pegar. –Auch Auch, ¿se puede saber por que pequeña boxeadora.?- pregunto.

-Por que te fuiste sin decirme nada.- le dije, fingiendo estar enojada con el.

-Eres tan buena actora, que otro que no te conociera pensaría que en verdad estas enojada.- dijo el.

-Ven aquí idiota- le dije abrazándolo. Lo había extrañado tanto. El es el hermano de Jacob. "Espera, ¡ES EL HERMANO DE JACOB! Grite en mi interior. "!Por eso es que he estado pensando tanto en Jacob! Me separe de el, y solo me reí.

-Estas, preciosa, hermosa y creciste un poco- me dijo dándome una vuelta.

-Tu también luces genial, y mira nada mas, hasta tienes cuerpo.- dije riéndome.

-¿Y que? En verdad cuanto tiempo desde que nos fuimos, no supe nada mas de ti.-

Espera, dijo 'NOS fuimos'. Ósea que Jacob también se fue.

-Si por que tu no le dijiste nada a nadie, ni a mi que era tu mejor amiga, me dijiste. ¿Sabes como me entere?- le dije.

-¿Cómo?-

-Pues Jessica me dijo. Jessica, hasta Jessica sabia, y yo no sabia.- le dije. -¿Por qué no me dijiste?- le pregunte.

-Era lo mejor, y Jake no quería que te enteraras, y yo tampoco, ya que te destrozaría.- En parte el tenia razón.

-Pero era mejor que me lo hubieran dicho, y Dios se iban para España.- le dije. –Con tal, tienes mucho que contarme jovencito- le dije como una mama. El siempre ocupo un lugar importante en mi vida, ya que lo conocía desde que entre en secundaria, y nos hicimos muy amigos, el era como mi papa siempre me regañaba por todo, pero el hacia cosas peores que yo. Siempre me reprochaba de que tenia que dejar de tener tantos bacilones, y de emborracharme y eso, y casi siempre peleábamos, pero nos queríamos mucho. Éramos muy diferentes, ya que yo era loca, y extrovertida, mientras el era serio y tímido, una mezcla perfecta. Yo siempre le ayudaba con las chicas, y se convirtió en todo un Don Juan, pero no de los tipos que tenia miles de mujeres, sino que todas lo querían, pero el solo tenia ojos para Samantha, su novia. El siempre me decía que iba a conseguir a un hombre que en verdad me iba a enseñar a amar, y si lo conocí gracias a el. Ya que Jacob volvió de Bogota. Recuerdo que ese día Seth y yo comenzamos a lanzarnos salsa de tomate y pintura de su hermanito, y nos embarramos completamente. Cuando Jacob entro yo me quede paralizada, que pena estaba cubierta de pintura y salsa era asqueroso. Fue algo infantil teníamos 16.

-Bueno, por donde comienzo- hizo un ademán como recordando. –Mmm, bueno ahora soy Doctor de casa- yo asentí como una madre orgullosa. – Me comprometí 3 veces, pero no me llegue a casar.- dijo.

-Mierda Seth, 3 veces! Ni yo.- el tenia la misma edad que yo 22, y solo era mayor por un día.

-Si, 3 veces-

-¿Y por que no funciono?- pregunte.

-Bueno por que espera, la primera que era Paola me engañaba con mi mejor amigo que era doctor también. La segunda yo termine con ella por que era demasiado celosa, y la tercera Lisa nos dimos cuenta que no funcionaba.- dijo.

-Me dolió mas por Paola, te engaño con tu mejor amigo, auch, si ami me dolió imagínate tu.- le dije.

-¿Y tu? ¿Todavía sigues rompiendo corazones?- pregunto. Yo solo me reí, y no le respondí. –Eso es un "si"- dijo el seguro.

-Pues si, creo que adivinaste.- le dije todavía riéndome.

-Vas a cambiar pronto, ya lo veras- dijo el. Yo no entendí, así que me reí mas.

-En fin, ¿y ahora que? ¿Y eso que regresaste?- le pregunte.

-Ahm, ¿que? Solo iba a ir a estudiar aya no a vivir. Me regreso para Colombia.- dijo feliz.

-¡De nuevo!- le grite emocionada. – Si esta vez no me vas a dejar sola.- le dije.

-Claro, como no puedes vivir sin mí.- dijo el haciéndose el importante. Yo le seguí la corriente.

-Claro, no puedo hacer nada sin ti.- le dije dramatizando.

-No has cambiado.- dijo el.

-Claro, ni que fuera una mariposa que cambia por la metamorfosis.-Le dije irónicamente. Y comenzamos a reír. Nos sentamos en la arena otra vez. –Y dime, ¿no te enamoraste de ninguna Española por allá?- le pregunte, mirándolo a los ojos, note un brillo especial y una sonrisa en sus labios. Y me di cuenta que no estaba equivocada. Desvío la mirada y vio a una chica que venia corriendo hacia nosotros. Llevaba un short cereza de tela y una blusa blanca corta pero holgada. Seth se levanto.

-¡Claro que si!- dijo el feliz, y abrazo a la chica que venia con una enorme sonrisa, le dio un breve beso en los labios y la abrazo por detrás. La chica no dejaba e sonreír. Si era esa, Seth se gano la lotería. –Vane, ella es Briana, mi prometida.- dijo orgulloso. Yo les sonreí. Me acerque a la chica y le di un abrazo.

-Un placer Vane, soy Briana. Seth me ha contado mucho de ti.- dijo riéndose. Si era una hermosa española. Tenía el pelo corto, hasta los hombros de color negro. Los ojos de un color marrón claro, como miel. Era un poco alta. Y tenia bastante cuerpo.

-¿Serio?- le pregunte extrañada.

-Si, enserio no miento. ¿Verdad Seth, que vos me habéis contado mucho sobre ella?- Seth asintió. –Si Jessica no me hubiera dicho que sos la mejor amiga de Seth, me hubiera puesto celosa.- dijo ella. Yo solo me reí.

-Pues tranquila que el es todo tuyo, yo no lo quiero para mi.- le dije.

-Eso espero- me dijo con tono juguetón.

-Cariño, ¿Dónde habéis dejado a Jacob?- le pregunto Seth.

-¿Jake esta aquí?- le pregunte a ellos, con un tono de voz como preocupado y asustado pero también un poco emocionada.

-Si- respondió Briana.- Acabamos de apostar para ver quien llegaba primero y ¡Gane! Ahora me debe $50 dólares.- dijo Bri saltando de alegría. –¡Por fin me podré comprar los vaqueros que vi en Studio F!- dijo otra vez con alegría. Seth y yo veíamos su loca escena. Will se acerco a mi y me dijo al oído.

-Se parece mucho a ti sabes, bueno solo que ella es adicta a las compras igual que tu, y se pone a dar saltitos al estilo tu.- dijo el y yo solo me reí. Bueno en la parte de dar saltitos, si que se parecía a mi, parecía yo reencarnada en ella.

-Oh, y Jake, no se donde esta, bueno lo deje votado ya que se puso a "hablar" con una chica. No se pero todo el mundo me dice que desde que termino con esa tal Nessie se volvió así, mujeriego.- dijo ella. "Si, y esa tal Nessie soy yo eso es lo que no sabes tu". Seth me miro, y me susurro un "perdón". Si estaba claro que Briana no tenia idea de que era yo. Me dolió cuando me llamo Nessie, solo Jake lo hacia.

-Bueno, yo creo que me voy, hoy es domingo y tengo que hacer un par de cosas- les dije, para irme de ahí rápido. Ya que me sentía un poco incomoda. Le di un beso en la mejilla a Seth, y un abrazo.

-Un placer volver a verte.- dijo el.

-Pero ¿Por qué te vas? ¡Tan rápido!- se quejo ella.

-Si es que tengo que hacer un par de labores en la casa, lavar y eso. Pero planeemos para otro día.- le dije.

-Si, amor mejor otro día, deja que descanse y eso.- le dijo Seth a Bri.

-Bueno, pero que tal si te doy todo el día para descansar, y salimos a divertirnos en la noche. ¿si?- dijo y hizo un puchero de los mas tiernos se parecía a una niñita de 4 años pidiéndole al papa un dulce. No pude evitar reírme. -¿Eso es un Si?- pregunto ella ilusionada.

-Si, Bri, es un si.- dijo. Y salio a abrazarme.

-Ok, entonces quedamos para hoy en la noche a las 7.- dijo ella, volteo a ver a Seth. -¿Qué te parece si invitamos a Jacob?- le pregunto a el, y se volteo de golpe a mi.- Si, y así se conocen.- dijo ella. "Si supieras quien fuera no me quisieras invitar".

-Cariño, ellos ya se conocen.- dijo Seth. –Y muy bien.- Eso lo dijo mirándome a mi.

-Oh, genial entonces, mejor, entonces será como un reencuentro.- dijo ella. Seth se acerco donde mi.

-Es mejor que aceptes, por que es casi igual de intensa que tu.- me dijo al oído. "Ups, en que te metiste Vanesa." –Además pasado es pasado, lo puedes arreglar, y el no esta enojado contigo, así que ve.- dude un poco, pero si Briana era igual de intensa que yo mejor aceptaba. Ya que yo era insoportable al ponerme asi.

-Ok, entonces a las 7, le digo a Jake que pase por ti, el vive detrás del Crush- dijo ella. " Genial, yo vivo en el Crush" Si, era un conjunto residencial de puros apartamentos.

-Que casualidad, yo vivo en el Crush- dije con tono sarcástico.

-Bueno, mira nos encontramos todos en el Crush, y nos vamos juntos de ahí para Hard Rock, y después para Walker, o para el Saint.- dijo Briana.

-Me parece perfecto.- le dije.

-Vale esta hecho, entonces danos tu numero, para cualquier cosa.- les di mi numero y el numero del edificio, y ellos también me dieron sus números, y sus Pings.

-Entons, ahora si me voy. Nos vemos a las 7.- les dije y me fui trotando. Comencé a trotar un poco mas rápido para olvidarme de que Jake estaba aquí, y que de pronto me iba encontrar con el esta noche. Aunque no estaba muy segura de ir, o no. Pare para poner una buena canción en el Ipod, y puse la canción de Michel Telo: "Ai Se Eu Te Pego. Di dos pasos y choque con un enorme cuerpo. El tipo callo encima de mi. "Como que estas en los días de tropezarse con la gente Vanesa".

Me quede viendo al tipo a los ojos, y el también lo hacia, se parecía mucho a Jacob, me lo quede viendo y sonreí, como lo hizo el también. Bueno, no creía que era Jacob, con tal ese tipo era enorme, y pesado, tenia los ojos de un marrón claro y el pelo extremadamente negro, como la noche. El me quedaba viendo fijamente a los ojos. Me mordí el labio.

-Ahm, lo siento es que estos días estoy un poco patosa- le dije riendome.

-No importa, fue mi culpa.- No, no era Jacob, eso lo tenia segura. Además solo se parece un poco no es el , con tal la mayoría de gente tiene como un gemelo botado en alguna parte de la tierra. Si la mía era un travesti ¡genial!

-No, lo siento, se que tengo que ser mas- y no aguante, le vi los labios esos hermosos labios, delgados y sexys como ami me gustan, y los bese. ¿Qué? Sentí que me llamaban solo para probarlos. Y si que sabían bien, su aliento sabía como a chocolate con playa, sol y una fragancia, no hay palabras para describirlas. Nuestros labios se juntaron suavemente, comenzando enseguida con algo que se iba a volver picante, sumamente salvaje. Nuestras lenguas jugaban una batalla, si, una batalla pero ahí nadie tenía el control. Delinee sus labios con mi lengua, para terminar el beso, pero no me atreví a terminarlo y por voto del tipo tampoco iba a terminar por ahora. El se movía suavemente encima de mí. Guau este tipo si que besaba bien estaba casi por tener un orgasmo solo por tenerlo encima de mí, y por sus besos. Suavemente paso su mano por mi espalda, yo automáticamente la arquee para que fuera mas cómodo, el acaricio mi culo, suavemente, yo le pase una mano por sus abdominales, y si que tenia un cuerpazo, parecía como una barra de chocolate de lo bien marcado que estaban. Sentí algo duro en mi pierna derecha y me trate de bajarme un poco para tenerla donde la quería, y si lo logre, la acaricie un poco con mi cuerpo, y gemí al sentirla tan cerca de mi. Oí un par de carraspeos, y abrí los ojos de golpe, la playa estaba casi llena y había gente alredor de nosotros. Terminamos el beso, y el se levanto de encima de mi, vi su gran paquete bueno gran paquete no era el nombre indicado eso era una Macana. Pero no estaba erecta. "Gracias a Dios." "Pero si esta bastante dura". Me corregí inmediatamente. Me di la vuelta para ver quien estaba carraspeando y quien fue el causante de interrumpirnos. Me voltee y quede helada.

-Guau, no pierden tiempo. Jacob, Vanesa, están en una playa.- dijo Seth bromeando.

-Se tienen que buscar un hotel- dijo Briana.

Jacob se volteo rápidamente a verme, y yo también.

-¿!Jacob!?- exclame sorprendida. Mi mente tenia razón. " Siempre la tengo. Que tu nunca me hagas caso es otra cosa." Dijo la vocecita esa.

-¿Nessie, eres tu?- Ese apodo que me puso el, hacían años que nadie me llamaba así y con ese cariño.

-¿Ella es la famosa Nessie?- pregunto asombrada Briana. Yo la mire y le asentí rápidamente un poco nerviosa, y volví a ver a Jacob.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos, para que hablen mejor- dijo Seth y se fueron de una.

Ninguno de los dos articulábamos palabra alguna. Era una situación incomoda. Muy incomoda.

…

**¿Que les pareció? Buh o bah? Jajajaa… ¿Que dicen del encuentro de Nessie y Jake? ¿Que pasara? Espero sus reviews. **

**Ahm casi se me olvida! Dios estoy más despistada estos dias! Con tal: La canción es de Bacilos: Tabaco y Chanel. Como dijo Nessie en la historia. Las canciones me inspiran mucho así que si saben de una que les guste a ustedes, por favor díganme, para ver si me inspiro y sigo esta historia. :). (Puchero estilo Alice) jajaja…**

**Gracias por leer…**

**Kisses: Ayelen. (Me pueden decir como quieran: Aye, Elen, Ele o la mierda que se les ocurra. Jajjaja)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Este es el tercer capitulo, espero que lo disfruten...**

…

Cap: 3

Yo en verdad no sabía que hacer, y ese estúpido silencio me ponía más nerviosa. Me mordí el labio inferior rápidamente, muestra que estaba nerviosa. "Ok, ahora pensara que eres una perra que se besa y acuesta con el primero que se encuentra. Muy bien Vanesa, vas mejorando." Me dije sarcásticamente a mi misma.

-Perdón, pero de seguro creerás que sigo siendo una perra.- le dije bajito, casi inaudible. No me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. El se acerco lentamente a mí, y puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios. Y me alzo la barbilla, para que lo viera.

-No, no pienso eso. Además fui yo que comencé.- dijo el. –No te reconocí, has cambiado un poco. Mírate, ahora tienes los ojos mas claros, y el pelo mas corto y rizado.- dijo el. Todavía no lo miraba a los ojos. -¿Por qué no me miras?- me pregunto, y ahí lo mire de golpe.

-Por lo que te hice, no merezco tu perdón, tu me amabas, y yo solo te desprecie, soy una hija de- me interrumpió. "Ok no entiendo por que estoy actuando así, parezco una niñita que le pide perdón a su mama después que rompió algo. ¿Qué te pasa Vanesa?" "Hay cariño, no te das cuenta que todavía lo amas. Mejor dicho: Nunca lo dejaste de amar." Me corrigió mi yo interior, ese estúpido yo. "Ja, eso es absurdo yo nunca he amado a nadie, el amor es para idiotas, para gente que la vida se les desmorona y lo pintan de color de rosa." "Ok, como digas, pero yo si estoy segura que estas enamorado de el." La ignoré.

-No, no digas eso, yo me adelante demasiado. Eras solo una niña, y yo me adelante, por que no quería perderte, y mira me salio el tiro por la culeta. Te perdí. Pero pasado es pasado, además yo ya te perdone, bueno en verdad no se por que te perdone ya que nunca hiciste nada.- dijo el mostrándome una calida sonrisa. Puse una mano en su pecho.

-Gracias, y perdón por lo de ahorita, mira es que tu me conoces estabas tan cerca de mi, y me pareció que te parecías tanto a Jacob, pero no sabia que eras tu. En verdad creo que te bese por que- no termine la frase. El solo se río. Me volví a morder el labio inferior. –Perdón, pero me tengo que ir, mira hablamos después.- le dije. Caminé solo 1 paso, y sentí una mano que me agarro el brazo, me voltee, y era el.

-¿Cuando te puedo volver a ver?- preguntó.

-Bueno, Briana me invito para salir hoy, con ustedes, de seguro ahorita te dice, no se.- le dije rápidamente, ya que ya había pasado la escena de lo cursi.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos luego- dijo el. Yo asentí. -¿Nessie?- me llamo el, solo había dado dos pasos.

-¿Mmm?- dije yo.

-Me dio gusto verte- dijo el. Yo le sonreí.

-A mi también me dio gusto verte Jake.- Le dije y me marche.

¡Dios! ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecerse otra vez? Con solo con un rose de el, me sentí tan nerviosa, el todavía causa que me ponga nerviosa al lado del. Respire profundo, y comencé a caminar rápidamente, bueno se me olvido traer plata así que lo único que me quedaba era correr, si correr para olvidarme de lo que acababa de pesar. Ojala sea un sueño, me decía. "No te entiendo Vanesa, tantas veces que querías que el regresara, y que te perdonara, y ahora cuando lo hace quieres que esto sea un sueño". ¿Quién me entiende? Pues creo que nadie ni yo.

Llegue a la casa a las 8:16 estaba cansada. Tanto físicamente, como mentalmente. La caminata me ayudo un poco para olvidarme y relajarme un poco. Llegue y puse a llenar la bañera para darme una ducha bien calentita. Me desnude completamente y me metí en la bañera. El agua estaba tan deliciosa que no quería ni salir de ahí. Vi el reloj que estaba en el baño y ya iban a ser las 10 de la mañana. "Guau, el tiempo vuela." Salí de la bañera y me seque. Me enrolle con la toalla, y salí para ir a mi cuarto. Ya que había dos baños, el de la sala y el de mi cuarto. Pero donde hay bañera es el de la sala, y yo me quería bañar en la bañera para consentirme un poco. Con tal salí del baño y note que la puerta del apartamento estaba abierta. Algo que me pareció un poco extraño.

-Pero si yo la cerré.- dije un poco extrañada. Camine para ir a cerrarla. Ya cerrada, me di la vuelta para ir a mi cuarto. Pegue un grito cuando lo vi.

-Enrique. Hay me asustaste.- ¿Qué demonios hacia el aquí?

-Perdóname amor, pero es que te extraño tanto.- dijo seductoramente acercándose a mi. Yo no estaba de humor, así que lo pare en seco.

-¿Cómo entraste?- le pregunte rápidamente.

-Pues, la puerta estaba sin seguro.- "Si, de ahora en adelante le tendré que poner seguro" me dije a mi misma. No me di cuenta que el se había acercado tanto, y comenzó a besar mi cuello, algo que hizo que me erizara. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, y los abrí de golpe.

-Kike quiero que te vayas.- le dije.

-¿Por qué bebe? ¿No te gusta?- dijo bajando sus manos por mis brazos hasta llegar a mis muslos, acariciándome por debajo de la toalla.

-Enrique ya te dije, por favor vete.- le dije separándome de golpe de el. Camine a paso rápido hasta la puerta. – Yo te llamo.- le dije firme. El era una de esos tipos que siempre consigue lo que quiere. "No se, como se te ocurrió meterte con ese tipo" me reprocho mi mente. "Ahora no, ¿Si?" "Entonces ¿Cuándo?" la esquive y mire a Enrique.

-Ok, entonces me voy a conseguir a una puta para que me las desquite con ella.- dijo enojado.

-Como si a mi me importara- le dije y le tire la puerta.

Me fui derecho a mi cuarto para cambiarme. Me tumbe en mi enorme cama, y suspiré.

-Tengo que cambiar de estilo de vida.- me dije.

Me levante y fui al armario para cambiarme. Saque un short de mezclilla y una blusa de volantes color agua, y me calce unas sandalias negras. Me puse un poco de espuma y deje que el pelo se me secara solo, me eche un poco de crema para la piel y fui directo a la cocina ya que tenia un hambre atroz. Puse un poco de música de Don Tetto, su último álbum. Encendí la computadora, y fui a la cocina. Abrí la nevera, pero no sabia que hacer de desayuno. Era una buena cocinera, me encantaba cocinar, pero justo hoy no sabia que hacer. Al final opte por algo fácil, unos panqueques con miel, y listo. Estuvieron listos en 15 minutos. Olía delicioso. Me hice también un batido de banana y me senté en el sofá a disfrutar mi desayuno. Le baje el volumen a la música y encendí la tele, puse la compu sobre el sofá y subí a mi correo. Me comencé a ver uno de mis series favoritas: Friends. Amaba ese show, y a Joey. Era tan estúpidamente gracioso. Mi móvil empezó a sonar, no tenia ni idea donde estaba, me acorde que lo había dejado en el baño, así que salí disparada al baño.

-¿Si, halo?-

-Hola Vane, ¿Cómo estas?- dijo María.

-Hola Mía, ¿Cómo estas corazón?- le dije a mi amiga, nos habíamos criado desde pequeñas, la quería mucho.

-Pues aquí como siempre redonda- dijo y estallamos en risas. Ella estaba esperando otro hijo con David, este era su segundo hijo e iba a ser niño y a Valeria de 6. La niña era un encanto, yo la quería mucho.

-Hay tu siempre tan alegre- dije yo un poco triste.

-Ya sabes, como digo yo: Si La Vida No Te Sonríe, Sonríele Tu.- ella tenia razón en eso pero ahora yo no estaba para sonreírle a nadie ni mucho menos a la vida. Eso con Jake era una mala jugada que me estaba dejando pasar. –¿Y eso que tienes mamita?- preguntó ella con su tono de voz maternal.

-Bueno por donde comienzo- suspire.

-Pues por el comienzo- dijo ella, y logro que sonriera otra vez.

-Jacob- dije resumiendo todo. Ella sabia perfectamente todo lo que me había pasado.

-Si, ¿que paso con el? ¿Esta en España no?- dijo ella.

-Corrección, regreso a Colombia, me lo encontré hoy.- dije.

-No te lo creo- dijo ella asombrada.

-¿Y que paso?- dijo ella entusiasmada. Algo que me dio ánimos a mi para contarle lo que acababa de pasar.

-Bueno primero me encontré con William y su prometida Briana, comenzamos a hablar y hicimos planes para hoy, con tal me fui, y comencé a trotar, estaba tan distraída con la música que me choque con un tipo el tipo estaba que se podría de lo bueno, cayo encima de mi y nos comenzamos a besar, y si que besaba bien, estaba casi a punto de llegar al clímax y eso que no estaba dentro de mi, solo encima pero wow, con tal, Bri y Will nos interrumpieron- dije yo recordando claramente todo lo que había pasado hace poco.

-¿No me digas que el tipo era Jake?- dijo ella.

-Guau eres maga.- dije riéndome.

-¡Dios! ¿Fue su primer encuentro desde que lo votaste y lo primero que haces es besarlo pensando que era un surfista o un salvavidas bueno?- exclamo ella.

-Si, eso es lo peor que haya podido hacer. Pero tu sabes la carne es débil.- dije yo tratando de defenderme.

-No me vengas con esa excusa señorita.- me dijo regañándome. Yo fruncí el ceño.

-Enserio, mira quien lo dice. ¿Por qué crees que vas a tener otro hijo? ¡Fácil! Por que la carne es débil. Se querían poseer ahí mismo que se les olvido usar protección.- dije yo riéndome. Ella se quedo en silencio y no dijo nada. –Apuesto que estas mas roja que un tomate- dije sin parar de reírme.

-Ok, Ok lo admito. Tienes razón.- dijo al fin.

-Ja siempre gano.- dije mofando.

-Ahm me temo que no. Creo que Jacob esta tocando tu puerta ahora..- dijo ella. "Ok esto ya no es gracioso, ¿Qué demonios hacia Jacob aquí? No el no esta aquí." Me quede callada. Ella solo se reí . –Dios, me hubiera gustado ver tu cara.- dijo riéndose.

-Eres cruel.- dije fingiendo estar triste.

-Gracias, y tu eres Satanás.- dijo ella riéndose. Admito yo también me comencé a reír.

-Entonces que dices. ¿Salgo con Jacob hoy o no?- le pregunte dudosa a mi amiga. Era algo que casi nunca hacia, pedir consejos, pero que da esta era una de las excepciones.

-A ver, me estas pidiendo consejos.- dijo ella. "Maldita engreída" pensé. Ok sabia perfectamente que era Psicóloga y toda esa vaina, pero parece que se estaba pasando de lista conmigo. Bufe, y no le dije nada. -Fuera mucho mas fácil si no lo hubieras votado, o si solo hubieran terminado como novios, pero no, rechazaste ser su esposa.- dijo ella sarcástica.

-Jaja. No enserio.- le dije yo.

-Es la cruda verdad.- dijo ella.

-Si lo se. Pero que mas da, ya me perdonó.- dije.

-Correcto, él te perdono. Pero… ¿Tú lo has hecho? ¿Lo has perdonado de verdad?- Me preguntó, era como para poder reflexionar. Y era verdad yo no había perdonado a Jacob de verdad, solo le había dicho que en verdad lo perdoné por lo que me hizo con Sandra, pero no por que en verdad lo quería hacer. Y creo que esa es la única razón valida por la cual no me casé con el. No dije nada solo me quede en silencio, lo que dijo Mía era la verdad, ella tenia razón. Jacob me perdonó por que lo rechace, pero yo todavía no lo he perdonado. –Una vez tú me dijiste: Perdonar es mirar al futuro sin guardar recuerdos del pasado. Pero según yo se, tu no has perdonado a Jacob del todo. Crees haberlo hecho pero no lo has hecho. Todavía guardas recuerdos Vane. Sabes yo se que tu no crees en amor y nada de eso, ni en las parejas felices ni en todas esas historias rosas, pero creo que es por eso, por que no lo has perdonado, y no te has dado otra oportunidad para amar.- me dijo ella. Mis ojos se comenzaron a nublar, estaba a punto de llorar. Me limpie las lágrimas con los dedos.

-Creo que voy a comenzar con eso, y creo que tienes razón. Eres buena psicóloga. Creo que voy a comenzar a ir donde ti.- le dije.

-¿Cómo?- estallo. - ¿Tienes ya una Psicóloga en vez de mi?- dijo casi gritando.

-No, claro que no. Tú sabes que yo no voy a esas pendejadas. Solo lo dije por un cumplido solo por eso boba.- le dije riéndome.

-Bla, bla, si ya se todo tu cuentecito. Con tal te doy permiso para que vayas.- me dijo.

-Ok, pero mama, me tienes que dar dinero para salir, ya que no tengo- le dije riéndome. – Es broma, bueno creo que lo primero que voy a hacer es a tomarme una Tequila para tomar valor y hablar con el.- le dije. "Espera, desde cuando tomas para tener valor? Vanesa tu no eres de esas, naciste con valor, a ti nunca te da pena nada." Dijo una vocecita.

-Haber ¿desde cuando tomas para tener valor? Yo se que tomas a diario pero para tener valor es una excusa y táctica nueva.- dijo Mía riéndose.

-Ok, entonces voy a tomar por que es mi adicción- le dije riéndome. Ella también se rió.

-¡Ja! ¡Lo aceptaste! ¡Aceptaste que eres una alcohólica que no puede vivir sin el alcohol! Lo sabia.- dijo ella mofándose. Yo sonreí.

-¡Dios que Chicanera eres!- le dije. –Esa es noticia vieja. No lo tenía que admitir- le dije.

-Si, tienes razón.- dijo ella. –En fin espero que te vaya bien con Jake, y me lo saludas, y cuidado Vane, piensa bien las cosas antes de hacerlas.- me aconsejo.

-No te prometo nada pero voy a tratar, tu sabes como soy yo que casi no pienso, pero voy tratar.- le dije.

-Claro que si piensas, lo que pasa es que piensas después de que haces las cosas.- dijo riéndose. –No, no ahora si enserio, piensa bien y que les vaya bien.- dijo ella.

-Si, María, gracias por todo. Te quiero.- le dije mandándole un beso.

-Yo también te quiero. Cuídate.- dijo ella y colgó.

Me tire de frente en el sofá, y caí justo en una almohada. Vi la hora en el celular, y ya eran las 10:54, prácticamente las 11.

-Ok, ¿Qué hago de almuerzo? – me dije a mi misma. Justo di 4 pasos para ir a la cocina y mi móvil empieza a sonar otra vez. Vi por la pantalla y era Claire.

-¿A que hora piensas llegar? Te estamos esperando desde las 9 de la mañana.- grito mí querida amiga desde el otro lado del teléfono. Lo separe de mí un poco, ya que estaba muy joven para quedar sorda.

-¡Maldición! Se me olvido que habían cambiado la hora.- le dije.

-Si, típico de ti.- me dijo.

-¿Ya almorzaste o desayunaste o te acabas de levantar?- me dijo riéndose.

-Ok, ok tan floja no soy. Desayune a las 10 y me levante a las 5 para correr.- le dije.

-Oh, estas madurando.-dijo. –Entonces, ¿Piensas venir o que?- me preguntó.

-¿En donde están es tu casa?-

-No en la de Rose. Guau se nota que no prestas cuando te estamos hablando.- dijo ella irónicamente.

-Y ¿Quién va?-

-Ya sabes, los de siempre, Rose, María, Raquel, Leah, Alice, creo que Bella, y tu se supone.- dijo ella como algo aburrida.

-Ok, deja que me cambie y voy. ¿Qué tengo que llevar?- le pregunte inocentemente.

-Además de tu trasero, tu Audi y los nuevos chismes, creo que Tequila y chitos. "Tequila no, dijimos que no íbamos a beber hoy. ¿Te acordas?"- esa era Bella. –Ok, si verdad lo prometimos, es injusto que nosotras si bebamos y Mía no. Ok, trae chitos, y jugo y gaseosa. Ahn y unos dulces, y helado.- dijo ella.

-Ok, listo, no sabia que querías abrir una tienda.- le dije riéndome. Ella se río y bufó.

-Trae tu trasero para acá volando.- dijo como una orden.

-¿Es una orden?- le pregunté-

-Volando.- dijo ok eso si me daba miedo. Colgó. Si a veces me daba pesar Sam. Pobresito.

Me levante y fui directo al cuarto para cambiarme. Ok se supone que iba a ser una parrilada. Me quite la ropa y me puse un jean azul desgastado con una blusa cereza sin mangas, ancha abajo. Me puse unas baletas caqui. Me maquille un poco, me delinee los ojos de un marrón claro, un poco de pestañina, rubor en las mejillas y listo. Me eche un poco de perfume de Lola, de Marc Jacobs, y listo. Agarre mi bolso también caqui y guarde mis cosas. Salí de mi cuarto y listo. Agarre las llaves y mi celular, y cerré bien todo. Baje por el ascensor. Hoy, había mucha gente en la recepción. Estaba el viejo celador, y el recepcionista, con un ¿recepcionista nuevo?

-Buen día.- dije. Ellos me miraron y sonrieron. El chico que no conocía se dio la vuelta y era, vaya que un tipo. -Hola Lindo.- le dije. El me sonrío picadamente, y yo hice el mismo gesto más sexy. Media como casi 2 metros, un metro noventa y tanto, tenia un hermoso color de piel morena, ojos color verde, si como color esmeralda, y un cuerpazo uff, del demonio. El tipo estaba que se podría, de lo bueno. Ok si iba a ser un guardia o recepcionista, yo por lo menos iba a tener buena distracción.

-Señorita- se acercó a mí y me beso el dorso de mi mano.

-Vanesa, el va a ser el nuevo guardia de acá. Ya que como sabes, me van a jubilar mañana.- dijo el viejo Rafael. Yo hice un puchero y lo abrace.

-Lo voy a extrañar.- le dije como una nena pequeña.

-Yo también mi nena, la voy a extrañar mucho.- dijo el, dándome un beso en la frente. El era como un papa para mi, siempre estaba ahí para patearme el trasero y hacerme reaccionar. El guardia sexy y el otro chico Mike, nos quedaban viendo raro, pero mas raro, tenia cara como de celoso. Mike, era el recepcionista, era el hijo del dueño del edificio. Mike tampoco estaba tan malo, el tipo era bastante simpático pero tenía novia, y se iba a casar, lo único que tenemos es una amistad. "Claro, como siempre subía tu trasero borracho, se tenían que volver al menos amigos" dijo la maldita voz. Mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Me separe de el, y comencé a buscar el celular en mi bolso. Vi la pantalla y era Claire. Le colgué.

-¿Ahora quien me regañara siempre que haga algo malo- le dije triste.

-Bueno tienes a Mike, que siempre sube tu borracho trasero y te ayuda cuando tienes problemas, y te hace reír.-dijo el. Yo le sonreí.

-Bueno Mike, espero que hagas eso.- le dije a Mike como una orden. Mi móvil empezó a sonar otra vez. –Dios, Claire no se cansa. – dije, colgándole otra vez.

-¿Claire? ¿Vas a salir con ella?- pregunto Mike. El era el novio de Claire.

-Si, cambiamos el horario, sabes que hoy es día de chicas. Pero vamos a hacer una parrillada en casa de Rose. ¿No te dijo?- le pregunte. Era algo raro, ya que esos dos se contaban absolutamente todo.

-Creo que si, pero no dijo que era una parrillada.- alce los hombros. Otra vez sonó el teléfono.

-Ok, creo que me voy, por que si no Claire me va a matar.- les dije. Le di un abrazo al viejo Rafa, le desee lo mejor. Me despedí de Mike también con un abrazo, y con el guardia sexy con varias sonrisas picaras, y un apretón de manos.

Me subí al carro y fue enseguida a una tienda cerca que quedaba por la casa de Rose. Ahí compro lo que me pidieron, helado, chitos, y jugos. Llegue y salude a todas las chicas, como de costumbre. Ya estaban cansadas de tanto esperarme.

-Tu, sabes que soy despistada. ¿Por qué no me recordaste? Y me llamaste para chismear.- le dije a María. Ella solo sonreía, y me abrazaba.

Hablamos de todo un poco, desde el trabajo, los hombres, los futuros sobrinos, y cada chisme que teníamos nuevo. Bueno el único chisme era el mío, les conté todo lo que había pasado ese día. Me obligaron a ponerme de pie y contar todo eso, era como un pequeño discurso, después todas se rieron, estaban súper sorprendidas de todo. Y como yo era la mas joven de todas, comenzaron con la misma mierda de siempre el matrimonio, el compromiso y bla bla bla. Aunque ellas no lo hacían del modo repróchante, sino mas cómico, solo para joderme la vida, y para fastidiar. Bella también hablo que estaba cansada de Edward y eso. Rose como siempre de sus revolturas con Emmet y obvio de sexo. Raquel estaba feliz, ya que ella y Paul se iban de vacaciones a las islas de Fiji, por Tailandia, y a Venecia. Leah, como siempre estaba feliz, por claro ser soltera como yo. En eso la entendía. Y María de su nuevo bebe. Claire, estaba super contenta por lo de su futura boda, y pasamos como una hora escogiendo el vestido correcto para ella y para nosotras las damas. La boda seria el 13 de Marzo. Todas estábamos emocionadas. Alice como siempre, con sus alocadas ideas de moda, y obvio con su incondicional amor por Jasper. Los dos tenían que viajar ya que la mama de Alice, Doña Clara se puso muy mal, así que tienen que viajar el martes para verla. A todas nos dio un pesar escuchar esa noticia, ya que como todas queríamos mucho a Tía Clara. ella como siempre era la que nos ponía en nuestros lugares cuando todas hacíamos travesuras. Pero siempre nos apoyaba y nos ayudaba a hacerlas. Espero que se mejore, además es una gripita. Y obvio pasamos toda la tarde riéndonos por que el asado se nos quemo. Menos mal que Raquel es una excelente cocinera, bueno obvio que lo era, ya que es chef. Con tal ella salvo el asado. Pero quedó delicioso.

A pesar de la diferencia de edades nos llevábamos de maravilla. Todas nos conocimos en el colegio, la única que era por así nueva era Bella. Ya que como se caso con Edward, el hermano de Jasper, se reunió en nuestro alocado grupo, gracias a Alice.

La mayor de todas era Raquel, tenia 32, y ya levaba casada 8 años con Paul, y ya tenían 4 hijos, dos niñas, y 2 niños. Ellos si que no perdieron tiempo. Los niños eran unos encantos. Ella era como la mama de todas, siempre era la que nos mandaba a hacer las cosas, pero como una capitana o soldado. Y todo en orden. Me hacia recordar a Mónica, la de Friends. Y muchas veces le dijimos que se parecía mucho a ella. Rose era la que le seguía tenia 30, ella si todavía no estaba casada, ya que como yo no le gustaba estar atada. Pero vivía con Emmet desde ya hace 4 años, no entiendo por que no se casa de una vez por todas. Bella era la siguiente tenia 28, se casó con Edward hace ya 3 años, pero no han querido tener hijos. Y conociendo el carácter de Edward seria un padre sobre protector. Lo que es mas casual es que el tiene el mismo nombre que mi padre. Eso a veces no me gustaba. Leah tenia 26 años, y era casi igual que yo, de loca claro, casi siempre salía con ella nos llevábamos de maravilla. María, por así decirlo era nuestra hermana mayor, siempre estaba ahí para nosotras, y claro regañándonos, aunque solo tenia 25, Raquel, Bella, Rose y Leah le hacían caso, siendo ella menor que ellas. Bueno todas le hacíamos caso. Alice igual que nosotras era la mas loca, y divertida, siempre quería estar haciendo fiestas, y inventaba cualquier excusa para hacer una. Me acuerdo que cuando me llego mi primera menstruación, estamos hablando de cuando yo tenia 12, me hizo una fiesta. Claro todo el colegio estaba invitado, y todos pensaron que era mi cumpleaños. Ella inventa cualquier excusa. Y claro era una diseñadora de vestidos de novia, era bastante reconocida en el país, y por eso también cada vez que iba a una pasarela hacia una fiesta, pero yo no tenia ningún problema en que ella las hiciera, es mas me encantaba. a penas tiene 24 y no se ha casado con Jasper, pero están comprometidos, me imagino su fiesta. Que Dios nos bendiga. Claire tenia la misma edad que yo 22, era mayor que yo por 6 meses exactos. Se acababa de comprometer con Mike, Alice ya estaba loca por la boda. Y yo era la menor de todas.

Vi la hora y ya eran las 6:15.

-¡Maldición voy a llegar tarde!- grite parándome del cómodo sofá. Me despedí de todas rapidito, todas me desearon suerte, y toda esa mierda típica de ellas.

Salí derrapando de la casa. Iba a salir con Jacob, y no quería llegar tarde. Bueno veremos que pasa.

…

**Malublack y DEXGA: CHicas Me Gusto Que Les Gustara... Y Espero Que Me Sigan Leyendo... :)  
**

**en especial este capi no me gusto mucho pero que dicen uds?  
**

**Gracias por leer…**

**Bisous: Ayelen…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap:4 **

Ok ahora parece que nada quiere jugar a mi favor. A pesar de que ya iba un poco tarde para la salida con los chicos, hay tremendo trancón. Suspiré.

-Uno, Dos, Tres.- me dije y… nada. –Perfecto. ¡Vamos vida se buena conmigo solo por una vez!- exclame.- Vi la hora y eran las 6:22.

Ok con suerte llegaría a las 7. Dios que mala suerte. -¡Gracias! Es lo más lindo que has hecho por mi hoy.- dije. Ok no entiendo a la gente estúpida, se detienen solo para mirar una bobada, odiaba eso. Llegue a la casa, había dejado el carro mal parqueado. "Con suerte me multaran" pensé. Entre casi corriendo pero vi a Mike, ¡Mike!

-Amor, el carro lo deje mal parqueado por fa arréglamelo- le dije haciendo la una cara de suplica como de bebe, se rió, y atrapó las llaves que le tiré. Mi cara se torno seria. –Si le pasa algo te mato- le dije como una advertencia.

-Vas tarde lo menos que te debe preocupar es que choque a Audi. – dijo él. Le saqué la lengua. Salí corriendo por las escaleras ya el ascensor estaba en Mi piso. Entré y me fui quitando rápidamente toda la ropa que traía hasta el baño. Claro después de casi partirme la boca, y la cara con el borde del lavamanos. Salí del baño y procuré hacer todo con más calma, para así no llegar hecha un monstruo. Di un par de toquecitos con mi pie al piso, ya que como siempre no sabía que ponerme. Odiaba ser indecisa. Al final decidí por un vestido color azul metálico un poco ajustado arriba, escote corazón, 6 dedos sobre la rodilla. Me puse unos zapatos altos de tacón negro. Guardé las cosas que iba a necesitar en un bolso pequeño rojo. Me encantaba combinar colores. Me dejé el pelo suelto, estaba súper rizado como siempre y engajadísimo, perfecto. Me maquillé un poco, nada tan exagerado, pero quedé perfecta. Me eché perfume, y listo. Me puse mis accesorios y vi la hora: 7:05. Perfecto. Bajé por el ascensor, y no había nadie esperándome. "Hum, de seguro no han llegado o están afuera".

-¿Mi carro?- le pregunté a Mike. El me miró de pies a cabeza y silbó. Yo le sonreí. –No seas idiota, se que has visto mucha más que solo piernas.- le dije riéndome, se torno serio.

-Audi está bien. Igual que tú. ¿Para quién tan arreglada?- preguntó él alzando una ceja.

-¿Te acuerdas de Jake?- le pregunté.

-Si. ¿Esta acá?-

-No, es su clon.- dije. –Obvio.-

-Ese bastardo vino y no me llamo. Me siento como la novia de Puerto Colombia.- dijo. Nos reímos.

-Con tal voy a salir con el, y Will y su nueva novia.- dije.-En fin, mis llaves.- le dije arrogante.

-Hace dos segundos casi te arrodillas ante mi, y ahora estas de arrogante. Ábrete.- dijo.

-No puedo tengo un vestido. – le dije.

-Ok, te salvas por que eres la mejor amiga de mi prometida.- dijo entregándome las llaves.

-Me largo- dije. Silbó otra vez. Puse los ojos en blanco, y salí por la puerta.

Y ahí estaba el. Llevaba unos jeans negros ajustados que le quedaban de maravilla, una camisa verde marino y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Se veía muy bien. Se dio la vuelta y me sonrío.

Le di un beso en la mejilla, y un abrazo, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y el mi cintura. Olia delicioso, eso olor me tenia ufff...

-Creo que comenzamos muy bien hoy- dijo el. Mi piel se erizo, por el contacto de su aliento tan cerca de mi cuello. Lo mire a los ojos, y mire sus labios, y lo bese. Fue como un roce, si solo de labios, era como tímido, hasta podría decirse que inocente. Lo comenzamos a profundizar pero termine el beso.

-¿Y los chicos, a que hora vienen?- pregunte lo mas normal posible. Estaba acostumbrada a eso hacer algo y al segundo fingir que nada había pasado. Así era mi vida. Desde que deje a Jake no había tenido otra relación seria, lo único que tenia era una vida libre, sin ataduras ni compromisos, y claro puras relaciones sin compromiso, bacilones y de una noche.

-No lo se. Briana me dijo que los esperara aquí. Y que si no llegaba me iba a castrar. Y conociéndola es capaz.- dijo riéndose. Nos decidimos sentar sobre una banca que había ahí. Hablamos un poco de los años que no nos habíamos visto. Le conté casi todo lo de mi, bueno desde que lo deje, que todavía estoy estudiando y bla, bla, bla. El me dijo, que había estudiado Mecánica Automotriz, lo que yo voy a estudiar, y que en Madrid tenia un negocio de carros con Seth, no sabia que el también se había ido, y de varias otras tonterías.

-Creo que estos idiotas nos dejaron plantados.- dije riéndome.

-Creo que si, ya son las ¡Maldición! 8:10.- dijo el levantándose.

-Bastardos.- dije.

-Ok, ahora que hacemos- dijo el.

-No se, tengo hambre, y estos zapatos me están matando.- me dije quejándome.

-Que tal si vamos a cenar a no se elige tu.- dijo el.

-Me parece bien, pero no sabia que así se llamaba un restaurante.- dije burlándome.

-Ok, a "Bistrous".- dijo el. Yo asentí.

-Perfecto, pero acompáñame a cambiarme estos zapatos.- dije. El asintió.

Entramos y se puso a hablar un rato con Mike claro como un reencuentro. Mientras ellos acababan de conversar yo subí arriba. Iba abriendo la puerta cuando siento unas manos sobre mi cintura. Pegue un grito. No me había dado cuenta que Jake había subido sigilosamente tras de mi. Entre a la cas, y Jake claro riéndose por el susto que pase.

-Te puedo pedir un favor-

-Claro lo que quieras.- dijo el.

-No me cojas desprevenida.- dije.

-Cuando quieras.- O el si que lo había entendido mal.

-Dios, no has cambiado. El mismo mal pensado,- dije. Fui directo a mi cuarto. Y me quite los zapatos. Oí que encendió la televisión. Me asome, y si la había prendido.

-Claro, siéntete como en tu casa- dije sarcástica. El se volteo y sonrío. Me acerque a el. Y me senté en el borde del sofá. –Que tal si solo nos quedamos acá, y vemos un par de pelis.-

-Me parece bien, a las y media van a comenzar a dar un maratón de todo Fast and Furious. De la 1 a la 5.- dije el.

-Perfecto, me encanta Fast.- dije. –¿En cuanto comienza?- pregunte.

-En 1.- dijo el.

-Ponle pausa. Deja que me cambie, ponte cómodo, y ponte a hacer palomitas, en la nevera hay gaseosa, te helado y jugo de limón, y abajo en las gavetas hay papitas, chitos, y no se que mas. Ahn y saca de la gaveta de arriba Heineken y vino y Dewars el Blue. Y has lo que quieras de comer claro- el solo asentía, y se reía, ya que estaba hablando muy rápido. Yo también me reí. – ahn y pide pizza-dije. Entre al cuarto pero regrese. Otra vez me asome por el marco. –De-

-Meet Lovers, y palitos de queso. Todavía me acuerdo.- dijo el interrumpiéndome. Le sonreí.

-Large, y helado de Coco con Menta, para ti. Eres el único que hace mezclas raras.- dije.

-Y Chees Cake, con Chocolate, es muy normal.- dijo el irónicamente.

-Hey, ese es mi favorito- dije sacándole la lengua. Entre al cuarto y me cambie, me puse un short negro con una camisilla morada.

Hicimos todo desde palomitas, chitos, papitas, galletas, helado, dulce de leche a pizza, cerveza, whiskey y vino. Pusimos todo sobre la mesa y nos comenzamos ver la película. Jake se había quitado la chaqueta y la camisa y solo tenia una camisilla, que dejaba ver su hermoso y musculoso torso, parecía una tabla de chocolate, demasiado bien formado, provoca comérselo. Sin darme cuenta comencé a acariciarle el torso a Jake. Me reí, cuando me di cuenta que lo estaba haciendo, ya que estaba recostada sobre el, levante mi rostro y lo bese. Fue un beso intenso. Me subí encima de el, y comencé a moverme lentamente sobre el, sus labios bajaron hasta mi cuello, dejando leves chuponcitos sobre el, mientras yo le iba quitando la camisa. Me acaricio dulcemente la espalda haciendo circulitos con sus dedos, algo que me estaba gustando, me posicione justo donde quería, y comencé a masajearlo levemente con mi cuerpo, aun encima de el. Gemí en su boca, de placer. Nos seguíamos besando mientras yo me encargaba de quitarle el jean a el, para así poder liberar a su amiguito, ya que daba gritos para que lo sacaran. Jake se deshizo de mi camisilla, y estaba comenzando a deshacerse de mi short. Yo hice lo mismo con el jean de el. Miro mis pechos, y me miro sonriéndome pícaramente.

-Han crecido- dijo el refiriéndose a mis pechos.

-Has mejorado- dije. Y nos hundimos en un profundo beso. Enrolle mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, y se levanto enseguida, me puso sobre el sofá, poniéndose el sobre mi ahora. Oímos un potente motor sonar, y me di cuenta que era la película, los dos vimos al mismo tiempo, y nos reímos, inmediatamente nos volvimos a besar.

-I'm in the Business of misery, let's take it from the top: She's got a body like a hourglasses that's ticking like a clock.- Ok ese era mi telefono.

-¿Paramore?- dijo el, dejando de besarme.

-Maldición, si.- suspire. Esa todavía era mi banda de rock preferida, me acuerdo que cuando salio All We Know Is Falling y RIOT! Lo obligue a comprármelo, todavía los tengo. –Creo que tengo que contestar.- dije. El se levantó y yo lo imite. Era un numero desconocido. Me di la vuelta y conteste, vi que Jake volvió a ver la película. Salí a la terraza, me pego una brisa helada.

-¿Diga?- dije.

-¿Si, Vanesa?- dijo la voz de un tipo.

-Si- dije.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal? Es Jeremiah.- "¡Joder! Justo ahora llamas."

-Ahn hola Jere. ¿Cómo estas?- trate de sonar lo mas simpática y amable posible.

-Bien. Gracias. Sabes es que quería invitarte a salir mañana, no se si quieres ir a almorzar o a cenar conmigo.- dijo el.

-Claro, claro me encantaría.- "¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? Estas con Jake". Me reprocho mi mente. "No va a pasar nada, no tengo planeado volver con el." Dije. Ok ahora si que estaba loca, discutiendo con migo misma. Es el colmo. -Claro, me encantaría, mañana, hablamos bien. No te dije que soy la nueva secretaria de mi papa, así que creo que me veras todos los días.- dije.

-Esta bien perfecto, entonces mañana lo hablamos mejor. Gracias, que tengas linda noche.- dijo.

-Gracias Lindo, igual para ti.- dije. Entre y me di cuenta que estaba en ropa interior. "Creo que el vecino pervertido se dio un buen banquete con migo." Me dije riendo. Recogí el short y la camisilla y me la puse.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Jake.

-Si, bien, solo fue del trabajo, para recordarme que tenia que ir a trabajar.- dije y reímos.

-Ven, vamos a acabar de ver la peli.- dijo el. Si, el quería eso, pero yo quería acabar otra cosa. "Contrólate" me dije a mi misma. Me acosté sobre su pecho, y seguimos viendo la película, ya nos habíamos tomado las 6 cervezas, y un poco de Whiskey, habíamos comido hasta ya no poder mas. Con esa llenura me quede dormida.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-I'm in the Business of Misery let's take it from the top.-

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- dije. Aah estaba siendo aplastada por un enorme saco de papas. Era Jake. "Espera, ¿Qué demonios hacia Jake aquí? Hay maldita marmota que no se levanta." Como pude me safe de su agarre ya que estaba casi sobre mi y me tenia abrazada.

-Halo.- dije lo mas normal que pude, sobandome la cara.

-Vanesa, en 20 minutos estoy llegando quiero que me vaya atendiendo a los ingenieros de Italia que vinieron Aro y Alec, y me tienes un café tinto, con 2 de azúcar, y los papeles de la junta con Rafa hoy. Te veo allá.-

-Guau, mi papa trata mal a las asistentes. Ni un Buenos días ni nada. No entiendo por sigue mama sigue con el.- dije. Vi la hora y eran las 7:10. –Hp mi papa dijo que en veinte, Joder, maldición, rayos y todo lo demás.- dije gritando.- y Jake todavía seguía dormido. Mis ojos se dirigieron a la mesa, y vieron todo lo que estaba ahí, chitos y cajas vacías. La botella de Dewars estaba vacía, y el vino también, y habían 10 botellas de Heineken.

-¿Tanto tomamos y comimos?- me pregunte a mi misma. Vi a Jake, sabia perfectamente lo que iba a hacer.

-Jake, Jake, Jake, Jake, Jake, ¡Maldita marmota levántate, que tengo que irme a trabajar!- dije gritando. Comencé a saltar encima de el para ver si se levantaba. Nada. -Vamos Amor, colabora conmigo, que tengo a mi papa como jefe, maldita marmota, Jacob.- dije. Abrió un ojo y sonrío.- Vamos Amor, colabórame.- le dije besándolo, ahí se levanto enseguida, me comenzó a besar con mas intensidad, bajo sus manos por mis muslos, y me cargo. –El baño queda en mi cuarto.- le dije besándolo. Me fue quitando la ropa rápidamente, el solo llevaba boxers negros, lo libere de el, y su enorme macana apuntaba sobre mi, lo vi, y me relamí los labios, e se deshizo del resto de mi ropa y me miro. El estaba a punto de penetrarme cuando algo hizo click en mi.

-Jake, no puedo, tengo que ir al trabajo, y es mi aaaaaaaaaah- dije pero no pude, ya estaba penetrándome cada vez mas fuerte, enrolle su cuerpo con mis piernas para así saborearlo mejor. Me pego rápidamente a la pared. Cada embestida era mas fuerte, lo único que se podía escuchar era el goteo de la regadera mojando nuestros cuerpos y nuestros cuerpos bailando a un son de placer. Nuestras cadera chocaban, era como si nuestros cuerpos encajaran a la perfección. Me movía lentamente sobre el, mientras que el me sostenía fuertemente los muslos, y con la otra mano sostenía la pared, para darnos mas estabilidad. –¡Jake! Mas, oh si, ah si. Joder- grite, sentí un leve cosquilleo y llegue a un orgasmo.

-No, aun no.- dijo el. Y al segundo llego el. Pase mis brazos por su espalda, y acaricie suavemente la parte de atrás de su cuello. Puse mi cabeza sobre la curva de su cuello, suspire, y parece que se estremeció un poco. Le di un beso en el cuello, y le deje un leve mordisco, me dio una palmada en la nalga y me reí. Lo mire a los ojos y le sonreí, inmediatamente me beso.

-Creo…que…por…t…u…culpa…me…v…a…na…a…despe…dir- dije. El me puso en el suelo, y nos comenzamos a bañar, hicimos esto un poco mas rápido, ya que yo tenia que estar en el trabajo en 6 minutos. Algo que iba a ser imposible.

-Vamos, Jake enserio mi papa me va a matar.- le dije, ya que no me dejaba cambiarme. Me puse una ropa interior color negra. Una falda recta gris y una camisa Violeta, me puse mis zapatos negros, y listo. En el carro me maquillaba. Me hice una coleta alta, y me eche un poco de crema rápidamente.

-¿Ya te vas?- tuvo el descaro de preguntar Jake.

-Pues creo que si, ya que yo si tengo una vida.- dije riéndome y acercándome a el. Le di un leve beso en los labios. –Te quiero Jake.- le dije.

-Yo también.- dije correspondiéndole.

Sali de el edificio casi corriendo... Me iba a enfrentar de seguro a la furia de Edward y tenia que estar preparada. Pero MALDICION! Ni desayunee!

DIOS QUE LA VIDA SE APIEDE DE MI...

...

**Bueno trate de subir lo mas rapido que pude. me gusto como quedo este cap... Y a ustedes? Al menos un Shot?**

**Como soy Colombiana hay palabras que pongo y se me olvida que no todas saben que significan ya saben cualqueir cosa me preguntan...  
**

**Thanks For Read...  
**

**XOXO: Aye...  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disculpen por la tardanza, pero aquí estoy con este capi. Prometo actualizar prontoo… Enjoy… :P**

…

**Cap:5**

Lunes... Odiaba los lunes, aunque hoy lo había comenzado muy, pero muy bien. Llegue al trabajo lo mas rápido que pude, menos mal que hoy no había tanto trancón ni nada de eso. Al menos hoy la vida estaba a mi favor, bueno por ahora.

Pase casi todo el camino pensando en lo que acababa de pasar entre Jacob y yo, no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza, odiaba cuando algo estaba metido en mi mente, me desesperaba. Algo en mi me decía que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, ya que no quería nada con el. Pero la otra parte me decía que si, que eso era lo que yo quería, estar con el, recuperarlo. ¿Pero, y si yo misma no sabia que hacer? Lo único que quería con Jacob era nada, no quería nada con el, bueno de pronto algo de una noche, pero por favor es el: Jacob. Aunque nunca pensé que las cosas iban a llegar tan lejos. Y claro yo lo pude detener, pero ni el ni yo lo hicimos. ¿Qué querrá decir eso? ¿Qué lo quiero para mí de nuevo? ¿O mejor dicho: Que los dos queremos que esto funcione otra vez? Me sentía un poco confundida en ese punto. Y claro odiaba estarlo. No había pensado en Jacob desde ya hace 4 años. Y ahora viene y se aparece como si nada. ¿Será una mala jugada del destino? O ¿nos quiere juntos? Nunca había creído en nada de eso del destino, del alma gemela y sobre esas cosas raras, pero ahora estaba confundida. No sabia absolutamente que hacer. Tenia ya 4 años desde lo de Jacob que usaba a los hombres como ropa, como unos zapatos, los usaba y cuando me cansaba de ellos simplemente los botaba. Pero por así decirlo a Jake siempre lo guarde nunca lo bote. Esta mierda me tenia confundida daba vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza, y me mareaba. "Has estado huyendo del amor, desde hace años, y ahora que la vida te da otra oportunidad para amar no la quieres aprovechar." Bah esa mierda del amor otra vez, ni yo me entendía bueno yo como siempre me contradecía.

Deje que Alejo el guardia del lugar parqueara mi carro, subí por el ascensor y como rara vez estaba vacío. Salí corriendo cuando el ascensor se abrió, todo el mundo me saludaba y yo medio les sonreía, era mi segundo día de trabajo y no quería tener problemas con mi papa. Abrí la puerta donde se encontraba mi escritorio y la oficina de mi papa, claro el si tenia su oficina, y yo solo tenia un pequeño escritorio que quedaba a fuera. Al menos era mucho más cómodo que mi antiguo trabajo.

Tire todo lo que tenía y salí casi corriendo a la sala de juntas donde se encontraban los italianos: Aro y su hijo Alec. Medio me arregle antes de abrir la puerta, pero me regrese a recoger los formularios que Edward me había pedido que le arreglara y claro lo que les tenia que dar a ellos.

-Buenos días señores. Soy Vanesa, la nueva secretaria del Doctor Edward. Aquí les dejo estos formularios para que tengan una idea de lo que mi pa ahm el doctor quiere hacer.- le di los formularios y me senté. Me agradecieron y comenzaron a preguntarme un par de cosas personales. Aro el papa tenia como unos 40 años, era un papa bastante sexy, claro con razón su hijo salio así. Alec por otra parte no estaba nada mal, pero preferiría al papa, Alec no era de mi gusto, y parecía o era arrogante, en cambio su papa era mas amable. "¿Dónde carajos estás Edward?" Me preguntaba.

-Lindo, ¿Por qué no te decides si ver el formulario o mis tetas?- le dije. El se volvió mas rojo que un tomate y su padre carraspeo y lo fulmino con la mirada. Al fin mi papa llego.

-Buenos días, disculpen la tardanza.- se disculpo mi padre. –Veo que ya conocieron a mi hija.- dijo el. "Maldición por que lo dijiste."

-Si, es muy amigable, y se parece mucho a ti Edward.- dijo Aro.

-Con su permiso, creo que me tengo que ir.- dije yo disculpándome.

-No, Vanesa, quiero que te quedes.- dijo Alec. Le sonreí.

-Creo que no podré complacerte, tengo trabajo que hacer y programar citas y eso. Con su permiso. Un placer haberlos conocido.- dije y me marche. Suspire.

La mañana paso volando, bueno yo la sentí que paso rápido. Me pase casi toda la mañana atendiendo llamadas, y proclamando citas para Edward. Tenían citas hasta para el 2015. Esta semana tenían que comenzar un nuevo proyecto ya que iban a remodelar la Catedral principal, un colegio, y claro tenían que construir un edificio que iban a hacer por la 99, iba a hacer un conjunto residencial.

Vi la hora por la computadora, y ya eran las 12, bueno la hora del almuerzo. Tenia 2 horas, así que entraba a las 2, y salía a las 5. Al menos hoy salía mas temprano. Recogí mis cosas, y camine por todo el piso hasta la oficina. El piso estaba casi vacío con excepción de algunos trabajadores que no había visto pero de seguro eran constructores o algo así.

-Hola Linda.- dijo la voz de Alec bloqueándome el paso. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Hola- dije secamente, caminando lo mas normal posible.

-Hey, Hey estoy hablando contigo.- dijo el.

-Si y yo no quiero- dije oprimiendo el botón del ascensor. Me agarro bruscamente por un brazo. –Au, suéltame me lastimas.- Dije safándome de su agarre.

-Pero yo si te quiero a ti, y en mi cama.- dijo acorralándome contra la pared. Yo no tenia nada de miedo por eso, ya estaba acostumbrada a tratar con tipos así, que querían todo a la fuerza.-Si te acuestas conmigo te aseguro que el negocio de tu papa seguirá adelante, pero si no, puedo hacer hasta que lo arresten.- dijo con voz desafiante. Le sonreí pícaramente. Le iba a seguir el juego.

-¿Quién dijo que yo no me quería acostar contigo?- le dije, pase mis manos por su cuello, acariciándole el pelo, lo acerque a mi y lo bese. El beso me dio asco, no podía entender por que había gente como el. Yo tenia los ojos abiertos claro viendo todo. Lo acerque mas ami, y levante mi pierna para pegarle justo donde yo quería, en su pene. Grito de dolor, cayéndose en el piso. Yo me separe bruscamente de el.

-Eso es para que no te metas con una Cullen- le dije yéndome y dejándolo ahí retorciéndose del dolor. Le mande un beso, y me fui. Salí de lo mas normal posible, tenia un hambre, claro no había ni desayunado. En mi casa no había comida lista. Pero quería llegar solo para descansar un rato, ya que estaba cansada.

Entre a mi departamento, lo mas seguro era que Jacob ya se había ido. Entre y me quite los zapatos, los tire por ahí, ahora no tenia ganas de guardarlos. Me iba quitando la ropa poco a poco. Cualquiera juraría que estaba haciendo un Streep teas. Me reí. Me tire en mi cómoda cama. Cerré los ojos y me estire gimiendo del cansancio y claro por que había bostezado. Como creí Jacob no estaba. Fui al armario y saque una blusa ancha blanca de The Beatles. Me acuerdo que cuando la vi, casi peleo con una tipa para quedármela. Y claro valió la pena, por que me la quede.

-Vanesa- dijo la voz de Jacob. Pegue un grito del susto, y claro un brinco. Me voltee y lo fulmine con la mirada, ya que se reía.

-Idiota- dije entre dientes. Saque un short negro de tela y me lo puse. Jake todavía seguía parado en la puerta. Pase al lado de el, y prácticamente lo ignore.

-¿Ole, ni un: Hola Jake, gracias por traerme el almuerzo?- dijo el. Yo seguí caminando hasta la cocina. Me serví un vaso de jugo, y me senté en una de las sillas del barcito.

-Hola Jake gracias por traerme el almuerzo.- dije sarcásticamente riéndome. Me encantaba fastidiarlo, se veía adorable.

-Muy graciosa.- dijo.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido- dije, tomando un sorbo del jugo, era de mango, delicioso.

-Fui al departamento a cambiarme, y me acorde que por mi culpa no habías dejado comida lista, así que me imagine que regresarías a "descansar", así que te compre comida.- dijo haciendo las entrecomillas. Le sonreí.

-¿Qué compraste?- le pregunte.

-Burger King- dijo. Yo me reí. –¿De que te ríes?- pregunto serio.

-Burger King no es un almuerzo.- dije riéndome. – Pero si es comida.- dije. Negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca has sido fácil. Ya veo por que no tienes novio.- dijo. Yo me reí.

-Hp, ya veo por que tu no estas casado, ni tienes hijos.- dije yo.

-¿Quien dijo que no lo estoy?- dijo el. Me quede inmóvil. No puede ser.

-¿Lo… estás? – pregunte como pude. El se comenzó a reír. Yo levante una de mis cejas y lo mire con una cara de confusión.

-Claro que no lo estoy.- dijo tornándose serio. –Pensaste que me casaría con otra que… olvídalo.- dijo. Yo me acerque a el. Entendí perfectamente lo que quiso decir. Se levanto, no me dejo que lo tocara y me tendió la comida. –Toma, tienes que comer, que ahorita tienes que ir al trabajo.- dijo el. Yo me senté y comencé a comerme mi hamburguesa.

-¿Ya comiste?- le pregunte.

-Si, en el carro.- dijo. Me levante para agarrar un vaso, ya que me gustaba almorzar con agua. Fui al mueble donde estaban los vasos, y me puse de puntillas para agarrarlo, estaba hasta atrás.

-¿Te ayudo?- pregunto Jake.

-No, yo puedo- dije. Me empine mas, pero Jake me había levantado un poco. –Te dije que yo podía.- dije haciendo un puchero, y automáticamente mi labio inferior salio.

-Te ves tan adorable así- dijo imitando mi vocecita. Le saque la lengua. Pase al lado de el, pero me agarro por la cintura. –No he acabado contigo.- dijo haciéndome cosquillas. Esa era una de mis debilidades. No paraba de reírme. Jake me puso sobre el sofá, y yo reía como una niñita.

-Jake, sue…lta, no, noo- decía riéndome. El también se reía. Dejo de hacerme cosquillas y los dos caímos sobre el sofá de tanto reírnos. Ninguno de los dos podíamos respirar de tanta risa. Me voltee y lo vi. –Te odio.- dije riéndome. Beso la punta de mi nariz.

-Yo no- dijo, para después besarme. Me puse sobre el, se levanto del sofá, conmigo encima, no se a donde iba. Me sentó sobre algo y abrí un ojo, estaba sobre el barcito de la cocina.

-El cuarto…que…da al fondo.- dije riéndome.

-Lo se.- dijo como si nada.

-Entonces, ¿que hacemos aquí?- pregunte, mirándolo a los ojos y riéndome.

-Marcando territorio.- dijo el sonriendo. Le quite la camisa que tenia, y el hizo lo mismo con mi blusa.

-Estas loco- dije. No podía dejar de reír.

-Igual que tu.- Dijo el. Le sonreí otra vez y lo volví a besar. Sus besos eran dulces y suaves, aunque claro llenos de pasión, parecíamos desesperados.

-Ring, Ring.- Ese era el timbre. Me separe de Jake, y lo vi con una cara.

-Siempre nos interrumpen- me queje, poniéndome la blusa. Jake hizo lo mismo. Me acomode el pelo, y todo. Abrí la puerta y era nada mas y nada menos que Sarah, mi mama.

-Hola hija!- grito mi mama, abrazándome. Se veía muy contenta, y para tener 45, se veía muy bien, llevaba un Jean recto que le quedaba de maravilla, y una blusa floreada, con unos tacones altos.

-Hola mamá. ¿Y eso que me visitas? – pregunte.

-¿Estas ocupada o que?- dijo pasando a la sala. Pego un grito de emoción. –¡Claro que si lo estas, si Jacob esta aquí!- grito abrazándolo. Rodee los ojos. "Aquí vamos" me dije a mi misma. Mi mama era una loca psicópata, ya se por que salí así, me parecía mucho a ella, con respecto a mi carácter, y claro me parecía físicamente a ella, ya que había sacado sus ojos color miel, su pelo rizado, su estatura, y su cuerpo. De papa solo había sacado la nariz, un par de facciones, el color de piel, blanca, y mi difícil carácter, claro solamente cuando tenia rabia, o esta enojada. No se de donde saque mi intensidad, ser tan indecisa y intensa, y claro tan loca.

Mama y Jake se quedaron hablando toda el rato. Vi la hora y faltaban 20 para las dos. Me metí al baño y me di una buena ducha. Me puse mi ropa interior blanca de encaje, y un vestido color chocolate, un poco escotado, sin mangas que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, me puse unos tacones caqui, y me maquille un poco.

-Ya me voy- dije despidiéndome de mi mama. Le di un beso en la mejilla a ella, y le di un casto beso a Jake en los labios. Me mama volvió a gritar.

-¡Vanesa! No me dijiste que andabas de nuevo con Jake.- dijo ella.

-Mamaaa. Me voy.- dije. Odiaba que mi mama fuera tan indiscreta.

Llegue al trabajo y con lo primero que me encuentro es con Jeremiah. Suspire. Se que es muy infantil y todo, pero voy a salir con Jere solo para fastidiar a mi papa.

-Hola Lindo.- le dije saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Preciosa. Estas muy linda hoy.- dijo.

-Gracias- me limite a decir sentándome sobre la silla de mi escritorio.

-Que te parece si hoy te invito a cenar.- dijo mas afirmándolo que como pregunta.

-Vanesa, necesito los papeles de Rafael, tengo que hablar conel, y cancela todas mis citas para esta tarde que no voy a poder ir, tengo un compromiso con tu mama.- dijo el.

-Claro, te lo envío por email o te lo imprimo.-

-Imprímelo, y llévamelo a la casa que ya por hoy no vengo. Jeremiah, necesito un favor tuyo.- me vio, y vio a Jere. –Vaya veo que ya se conocen.- dijo el.

-Si, nos conocimos ayer. Sabes papa me parece raro que siempre me hayas hablado de el, y nunca me lo hayas presentado.- dije. Mi papa se rasco el puente de su nariz, y me miro.

-Si, es que nunca tuve tiempo- dijo el.

-¿Entonces si Preciosa?- vaya que intenso.

-Claro, claro.- me moría de ver la cara de mi papa. y como lo pensé tenia cara de "Que rayos" y de asombro. Como yo quería.

-Jeremiah, te necesito ahora en mi oficina.- dijo el, yendo a su oficina. Mire a Jere y alcé los hombros sonriendo.

"Solo para fastidiarlo" me dije.

…

**Este capituloo me costo un poco ya que queria que quedar de una forma pero no quedo, espero que les haya gustadoo… nos leemos prontoo…**

**Malublack y Dexga. graciias por leer nenas como siempre Nessie es un poco indecisa, y a veces mete la pata, como lo hizo otra vez, quiere jugar con Jeremiah y Jacob. "El que juega con Fuegoo se quema" ¿Qué dicense quemara?... :P: Dexga me apareces anónima y me da rabia, por que en verdad quiero saber quien eres, pero me alegra que te haya gustadoo… Indentiifiicatee! Y sii Nessie si que se esta metiendo en problemas...**

**Cuidensee Chicaas, Y Otra Vez Gracias Por Leer!**

**Besooos**

**Ayee…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola Chicas aquí estoy con un nuevo capi! De seguro me quieren matar ¿No? **

**Pero mejor tarde que nunca… Disfruten…**

…

**Cap. 6**

La cita con Jeremiah, fue de lo mas monótona. El era súper aburrido, de lo único que hablo fue de el, y de sexo. Salimos a comer a "Bistrous", y hasta coqueteo con la mesera, es todo un don Juan, pero aburridísimo. Definitivamente el plan de "fastidiar a mi papa, no lo fastidio a el, sino a mi." Me salio el tiro por la culeta.

Llegue a la casa, ya eran las 10 de la noche. Claro me toco esperarlo hasta las 7 que salía. Me pase dos horas haciendo absolutamente NADA, ahn claro con la excepción de que me pase esas dos horas escuchando música de mi Ipod, y morboseando viejas. Parecía que los tipos buenos se los había tragado la tierra, o no se, por que no había ni uno. Eso me frustro un poco. Bueno al menos me distraje un poco, claro sacando mi parte lesbiana o gay de eso. Y aprendí que tipos pintas y picosos, son huecos y aburridos y que para la única cosa que sirven son para el sexo. Aunque yo con el no llegue ni a esa fase. Solo nos dimos unos excelentes besos y ya. "Si besa así de bien, ¿cómo será en la cama?"

Abrí la puerta de la casa, estaba agotada, las luces estaban apagadas, algo un poco extraño ya que yo siempre las dejaba encendidas. Fruncí el ceño, y encendí las luces.

-Joder, maldición, hijueputa, mierda, carajo, - grite rápidamente asustada y de la rabia, para después reírme de las perras de mis amigas. Estaban riéndose a carcajadas. Las siete estaban sentadas en el sofá, una recostada de otra. -¡Al demonio que sean mis amigas. Lárguense!- dije riendo.

-¿Te asustamos?- Claire pregunto inocentemente, claro ella era la que mas tenia agallas de nosotras, ella y yo pues, y a veces me parecía que era una perra malparida, peor que yo. La fulmine con la mirada, y se río. –Yo también te quiero.- dijo riéndose.

-Pues, si querían que muriera de un infarto, casi lo logran.- dije.

-Hay no seas tan exagerada.- dijo Alice riéndose, y dándome un beso en la mejilla. Me jalo y me sentó o prácticamente me tiro hacia al sofá.

-¡Suéltalo!- me dijeron todas en unísono, o mas bien me exigieron. Yo me comencé a reír, o mas bien a burlarme de ellas. Sabia perfectamente que por la única razón que vinieron era por que eran unas zorras chismosas, y para sacarme información sobre lo de Jacob. Todas me miraban con cara de "Que demonios".

-Zorras chismosas- logre decir riéndome. Alice y Leah, me agarraron de cada brazo, prácticamente me cargaron y me pusieron en uno de los sofás que habían en la sala. Rápidamente todas me estaban rodeando, Alice, Leah, Claire, Bella, María, Raquel y Rose. Parecía que estuviera en la policía, como esas películas de detectives y eso, cuando interrogan a la persona, se supone que al delincuente, que en este caso seria yo. Las siete comenzaron a dar vueltas alrededor mío, yo solo me reía. –Son un caos- dije sacudiendo la cabeza para ambos lados.

-Cuando llegamos, Jake estaba aquí.- dijo Leah. Puse una cara de asombro, y a la vez inocente. Bueno yo creía que Jake se había ido cuando mi mama se fue, pero ni siquiera sabia a que hora mi mama se había ido. ¡Dios!

-Pareciera que no tuvieran casa ni familia, ya que- no me dejaron terminar de hablar. Leah me puso una cinta en la boca. "Ok, ahora si admito que están ¡DEMENTES!" Las fulmine, o mejor dicho las mate a todas con mi mirada.

-Tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio. Todo lo que digas, podrá ser usado en tu contra en la Corte. Tienes derecho a presentar un abogado durante el interrogatorio. Si no tienes un abogado, se te otorgará uno. ¿Entiendes tus derechos?- "Ok, ahora si me estaban asustando. Sabia que ellas eran unas locas dementes y todo lo demás, bueno creo que por eso eran mis amigas, pero esto era de mas. Leah saco su BlackBerry y me ilumino con la luz. Puse una cara de terror, y Bella me miro y se levanto. "Ojala Bella sea así de buena y me quite a estas locas de encima. Con que me quite a Leah, Alice y Claire es suficiente." Pensé yo. "Que mis ruegos se hagan realidad."

-Leaaah, la estas maltratando mucho.- dijo Bella, alargando el nombre de Leah, eso lo hacia cuando quería algo. "Aleluya alguien esta de mi lado."

-Nop, no lo hago- replico Leah.

-¿No ves películas de detectives o policías cierto?- le pregunto Bella. Leah asintió. Las demás chicas veían la escena confundida, y en verdad yo también. –No parece.- dijo Bella.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Leah.

-¿Por que mas idiota? ¿Desde cuando la gente habla con una cinta en la boca?- soltó Alice desde la cocina. todas ellas se rieron.

-Gracias Alice- dijo Bella, me quito con cuidado la cinta de mi boca y me sonrío. –Es toda tuya.- le dijo a Leah.

-¡Bella, creí que estabas de mi lado!- me queje yo.

-Mira, yo creo que estamos siendo muy malas con Ness, ella siempre nos dice las cosas aunque tarde pero nos las dice. Así que yo digo que la dejemos tranquila y cuando quiera contarnos que lo haga.- dijo María.

-Gracias Mía. Ella tie- dije pero la perra de Raquel me interrumpió.

-¡María! Pensé que estabas de nuestro lado, y querías hacer esto divertido.- dijo Raquel.

-No, yo también creo que Mía tiene razón. Ness, siempre nos ha contado todo.- dijo Claire.

-¡Todo NO!- grito Rose desde la cocina. "OH Rayos." Pensé. Le tire una mirada asesina a Rose, y ella me sonrío maliciosamente.

-¿Me pueden soltar?- pregunte para desviar el tema. Todas miraron de golpe a Rosalie.

-Suéltalo- dijo Claire, como una orden.

-Take it easy- dijo Rose.

-Bueno, trataremos- dijo Claire.

-Psssst, Bella! Porfa suéltame!- le dije a ella. Vino sigilosamente donde mi, y me soltó. –Te amo- le dije.

-Lo se- dijo ella muy segura, y me reí.

-Ness, se acostó con el profesor Biers, cuando tenia 16 años. Y todavía tiene su boxer en el cuarto. - dijo Rose rápido.

-Aaaaah- pegue un grito ahogado. –¿Quien te dijo?- pregunte rápido.

-¿Que?- gritaron todas al unísono y salieron corriendo para donde mi. Sentí que mi cara se ponía de todos los colores. Mire a Claire, ella era la única que lo sabia.

-Estas muerta- le dije a Claire. Sabia que fue ella que le dijo eso a Rose.

-No sabia que era un gran secreto- dijo ella timidamente, tocándome el dedo.

-Espérate, espérate. El Biers, el profesor de Lenguas que todas babeábamos por el.- afirmo María.

-Si, pero solo fue una vez. Si pero no es tan grande.- dije mirando a Claire –No todas se han casado en Las Vegas con un ¡streaper!- dije yo.

- ¿Te casaste con un Streaper?- gritaron todas viendo la escena divertida, todas se reían.

-Tu…puta- dijo Claire.

-¡Cuenta! ¡Cuenta!- gritaban todas.

-Rose hizo una película Porno- levanto Claire las cejas orgullosa de su victoria. Rose se quedo quieta como una estatua. Todas corrieron donde ella.

-¡Nooooo! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Con Quien? ¿Cómo Fue?- Todas dijeron casi al mismo tiempo. Se recostaron en el sofá para estar al tanto de cualquier cosa.

-María tiene un tatuaje en la vagi- no la dejamos terminar todas la vimos. María tenia una cara indescriptible.

-Espera, espera deja que te tome una foto.- Saque mi IPhone y le tome una.- Dios esta salio genial.- dije viendo la foto y riéndome.

-Si caigo yo, caen todas conmigo, par de zorras- dijo Rose divertida.

-¿Como es?- pregunto Bella.

-¿Te dolió?- pregunto Claire.

-¿Cuando te lo hiciste?- pregunto Raquel.

-¿Estabas drogada u borracha? -pregunte yo.

-¿Para quien te lo hiciste?- pregunto Alice.

-¡Habla!- grito Leah.

-Ok, ok. Eres una perra desgraciada- le dijo a Rose, ella solo le mando un beso. – Es un ángel, claro que me dolió, me lo hice a los 17, no, no estaba ni drogada ni borracha, y me lo hice para mi.- Dijo Mía mas tranquila.– ¡Alice se acostó con tu hermano!- soltó Mía inesperadamente refiriéndose a mi hermano: Leonardo. Puse cara de asombro.

-Ok, eso si no me lo esperaba.- dije. La cara de Alice estaba roja como un tomate.

-¡Bella hizo un trío con Edward y Emmet!- dijo Alice.

-¿Que?- gritó Rose. Tenia la cara roja. Y Bella se congeló no se movía.

-Fue, fue, fue en el Bachillerato- dijo Bella. –Perdimos una apuesta- dijo.

-Por eso Emmet ya te conocía.- dijo Rose tranquila. Todas nos sentamos hubo un gran silencio.

-Leah escribía novelas eróticas- dijo Bella con calma. Pronunciando bien cada palabra.

-¿Serio?- pregunte yo.

-Si, pero las vendí, "50 Sombras De Grey" yo le vendí 3 escenas.- dijo de lo mas tranquila. Todas nos reíamos. –¡Raquel era nudista!- grito Leah. Abrimos los ojos como platos.

-¿Pensé que no se lo ibas a decir a nadie?- le preguntó a Leah.

-¡Ups!- dijo de lo mas inocente. Me tire al sofá y me reí a carcajadas. Anulando la parte de los chismes y eso, era muy cómico lo que estábamos haciendo. Eran como secretos cómicos de nosotras.

-Todo esto es muy cómico.- dije yo riendo.

-Tu no te salvas, nos tienes que contar lo de Jake.- dijeron Leah y Claire en unísono. Dios a pesar de todo lo que se habían enterado querían saber lo de Jake. ¿Quién las detiene? Me levante y me senté en uno de los sofás, todas ellas se sentaron frente a mi. Parecía una maestra dando clase de chismes.

-Ok, Seth y Briana nos dejaron plantados. Así que simplemente, subimos para cambiarme los zapatos, pero estaban dando maratón de Fast And Furious así que nos lo quedamos viendo, habíamos tomado bastante, bueno yo mas que todo. Así que nos comenzamos a besar. No paso nada por que mi teléfono sonó y era Jeremiah.- dije pero Mía me interrumpió a la mitad.

-¿Quién es Jeremiah?- preguntó.

-Ahm, saben el ingeniero favorito de mi papa, del que el siempre habla.- dije.

-Ahn, si el que lo tiene en un pedestal.- dijo Claire.

-Correcto. Nos conocimos el sábado, y el domingo me llamo para salir a cenar el lunes. No paso nada solo medio nos besamos y ya, es un Don Juan. No volveré a salir con el.- dije.

-Así dices ahora.- dijo Leah.

-Y la otra semana nos vas a decir que te acostaste con el.- dijo Alice. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Con tal, después de la llamada nos quedamos dormidos, me levante y lo hicimos en el baño.- dije rápido.

-Lo sabíamos- dijo Rose.

-Ninguno de los dos nos detuvimos, llegue a almorzar, y el estaba aquí con Burger King, y después llegó mi mama, ellos se pusieron a hablar y yo me fui. Y ya. Eso es todo.- dije.

-Dime algo Nessie, ¿a ti todavía te gusta Jake?- me pregunto Bella. Esa pregunte no me la esperaba.

-Claro que no.- le dije. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?- le pregunte.

-Entonces para que te acostaste con el. – dijo mas como una frase que una pregunta. No dije nada, en verdad no sabia por que me había acostado con el.

-Bella, ¿todavía no conoces a Vanessa?- pregunto Alice.-Ella se acuesta con todo el mundo, solo para saciar su sed de sexo.- dijo ella, segura. Abrí la boca.

-Ahm, Alice estoy aquí.- dije yo.

-Lo se Ness, la verdad duele.- dijo ella.

-Osea, ustedes creen que yo soy una puta.- dije.

-Claro que no- dijeron todas.

-Ok, esta bien yo si pienso, eso.- dijo Mía.- Pero nosotras somos tus amigas, y te queremos así. Es que mira, si tu no- la interrumpí.

-No me vengan con eso, por favor.- dije.- Ya tengo suficiente aguantando los reproches de mi papa, para aguantarme los de ustedes también.- dije, ya me estaba dando un poco de rabia. Pensaba que por que solamente ellas eran mis amigas no me iban a salir con eso, pero no.

-No, no te estamos reprochando. Solo queremos que encuentres el amor.- dijo Claire.

-Chicas saben que yo no creo en el amor. Desde que Jake me traicionó deje de creer en eso.- dije.

-Por favor Ness, ¿entonces para que te acostaste con el?- pregunto Raquel. –¿No ves que el Si esta enamorado de ti? –

-El no lo está.- dije.

-Claro que si.- dijeron todas a la vez.

-Claro que no.- dije yo.

-Como tú digas- dijo Raquel. –Según tú, siempre tienes la razón.- dijo levantándose del sofá.

-Miren, yo no voy a tener nada serio con el.- les dije.

-Eso nos dices hoy. Vamos a ver que nos dices la próxima vez que lo veas.- dijo Mía.

-Yo si estoy segura de que estas enamorada de el, pero no lo quieres admitir.- dijo Rose.

-No, no lo estoy.- dije otra vez.

-Ok, no te vamos a joder mas. Ya es tarde, y tengo que ver a mi esposito. – dijo Mía. Todas se levantaron, no sin antes violarse mi nevera y casi toda mi comida.

-Adiós- se despidieron todas. Me dieron un abrazo y un beso, y se fueron, dejando la casa sola.

-Par de locas- dije. Vi el reloj de la sala y ya eran casi las 12 de la noche. Me quite la ropa, y me dormí enseguida estaba cansada.

Esperaba que mañana fuera un gran día.

…

**Hola de nuevo… Mis disculpas por no actualizar… Mi compu se dañó, me mude de la casa, estudios, exámenes etc y etc…**

**Este capitulo me gusto mucho como quedo es un estilo mas cómico, ya que ¿Quién no tiene amigas así de chismosas? Este capi se lo dedico a todas esas amigas Chismosas ( Y mis Adorables Perras Desgraciadas Mis Psicópatas Amigas: María, Danii, Vanee, Pamee y Elizabeth… Las quiero Chicas 3)**

**Malu y Dexga: gracias por sus Reviews… me animan mucho chicas… y si no es mucha molestia me gustaría saber (enserio me muero de ganas de saber) que les gustaría que pasara en la Historia, así me ayudan un poco y me dan ideas… ¿Qué dicen? **

**Thanks For Reed… **

**Reviews or Comments? Please!**

**Elen…**

**Ya E Vieron Amanecer? Ahhh Yooo Sii! Que Emocioon! Bueniiiissiiiimaaaaaaaaa! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola Chicas! Que Disfruteen!**

**Cap. 7**

El despertador comenzó a sonar, despertándome de mi sueño. Bostece, había dormido muy bien. Era bastante temprano, las 6:30 de la mañana. Me levante y fui directo al baño, a hacer lo de siempre, cepillarme, orinar y lavarme la cara. Fui a la cocina y puse a hervir dos huevos, prendí la tostadora y puse dos panes, hice un jugo de fresa con kiwi y me senté a desayunar.

El teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar. No me moleste en contestar por que no iba a interrumpir mi delicioso desayuno.

-Buen día, pequeña- era la voz de Leonardo mi hermano mayor. Tenia ya 2 años sin comunicarme con el Seguí comiendo, pero iba prestando mas atención. –De seguro estas dormida ¿no?- Hizo pausa. Me reí. – Si, me lo imaginaba. Te llamaba solo para avisarte que llego hoy a las 6 de la tarde.- dijo el. Como un resorte me levante de la silla.

Agarre el auricular.

-¿Qué?- dije yo sonriendo.

-¿No estabas dormida?- preguntó el riendo.

-Claro que no, me acabo de levantar. – dije.

-¿Ahn si, y eso? ¿Le tienes que hacer el desayuno a Jake?- preguntó. Abrí la boca, me quede tiesa. "Como demonios sabe eso?". Una persona paso por mi mente.

-Demonios, René no puede guardar nada.- dije enfadada.

-Tranquilízate enana, solo me dijo que cuando te fue a visitar estaba Jake en tu casa, y que cuando te fuiste lo besaste.- dijo.

-Solo por que lo haya besado No significa que estamos juntos- dije.

-Si, yo se. Pero recuerda que mi mama no te conoce tan bien. Ella piensa que eres más como Edward, pero tu eres mas psicópata que ella.- dijo el. Leo se había ido hace 4 años a Argentina, para estudiar Música, así que me había dejado sola. Si sola, ya que el era la única persona que consideraba como mi familia. Era el único que yo podía confiarle algo y sabia que nadie mas se iba a enterar. Con Carlie era otro caso. Ella si fue lo que Edward y René querían. Prácticamente era la hija perfecta. Era mayor que los dos, ella tenia 30, y ya estaba casada con un famoso empresario, que trabajaba con papá. Leo y yo éramos por así decirlo los bichos raros de la familia, nunca "cuadramos" en nada. Mi padre quería que Leo, por ser el único hijo varón estudiara Ingeniería Empresarial, para mantener la empresa. Pero el no quería eso, ya que siempre había sido muy bueno para la música. Y papa odiaba la música. No entendía por que, ya que según mama a el antes le encantaba la música, y cuando Carlie era pequeña hasta le escribió una nana, y a mama también. Era todo un romántico, pero desde que se enfrasco en la empresa y eso había dejado todo eso a un lado, y se convirtió en la molestia que es ahora.

-Lo se, lo se. Cambiando de tema. Y eso que te vienes, pensé que te ibas a demorar mas tiempo. ¿No eran 5 años?- le pregunte.

-Si, si pero tu sabes que a mi nunca me gusto planear el tiempo, por así decirlo. Así que pasaron un par de cosas, y me vengo.- se explico.

-Par de cosas… mmm... ¿Qué se suponen que son, buenas o malas?- la mayoría de veces cuando el decía: "Me pasaron un par de cosas" eran malas. Pero algo en su voz me convenció de que era algo bueno.

-Es algo bueno.-

-¿Cuán bueno? Solo bueno, o muy bueno.- insistí.

-Muy bueno, excelente para mi. No se que irán a pensar ustedes. Pero lo único que se es que para mi es muy bueno, extremadamente bueno.-

-Tienes novia- dije.

-¿Como sabes tanto?-

-Sexto sentido.- dije, picándomelas. Aunque algo en mi me decía que esa no era la noticia. El se rió.

-Lo se. Nunca te pude mentir por eso.- dijo.

-Ja, pero yo si.- me burle de el. Hubo un silencio, pero una voz lo interrumpió, estaba hablando con Leo.

-Leo, necesito que me ayudes con esto, no tengo la minima idea de cómo usar estos pantalones maternales.- abrí los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué? Desapareces dos años, y ahora resulta que tienes novia y que ¡Voy a ser Tía!- grite de la emoción.

-Joder, quería que fuera una sorpresa.- dijo el.

-Leo… ¿Con quien hablas?- pregunto la chica desde la otra línea.

-Espera- me dijo.- Te dije que estaba hablando con Vanessa, y gracias a ti lo del bebe no será una sorpresa.- yo me reí.

-No me dijiste que estabas hablando con ella.- atacó la chica rápidamente.

-Claro que sí. – dijo Leo. El como siempre era un poco testarudo y terco. Bueno creo que eso venia de familia.

-Como digas, ayúdame ven.- lo llamo ella.

-¿Puedo hablar con ella?- pregunte lo mas inocente posible.

-NO.- dijo el testarudo.

-¿Por qué no?- insistí como una niñita.

-Por que no.- dijo.

-Ok, entonces le digo a mama que vas a ser papa, y que no te has casado con la chica.- dije sobornándolo. Me encantaba hacer eso.

-No te atreverás.- juraría que había cerrado los ojos, y apretado fuertemente su mandíbula.

-Sabes que amo que me reten- dije yo, sonriendo. Hubo un silencio. Y suspiró.

-Me rindo. Tu ganas. Como siempre.- dijo el. –Cariño.- la llamo.

-¿Hola?- preguntó ella, con su hermoso acento argentino.

-Si, hola, soy Vanesa la hermanita de Leo. Tú debes ser- dije.

-Ahn, si perdona, me llamo Ayelen. – dijo ella.

-Un placer. Y felicitaciones, van a ser padres. ¿Cuántos meses tienes?- pregunte.

-Bueno, tengo ya 4. Leo no se lo quería decir a su familia ni a vos, pero resulta que nos trasladaron a los dos para Colombia, así que, no vamos a vivir allá sin que ustedes se enteren.- dijo riéndose.

-Tienes razón. Y ya hay planes para la boda.- dije un poco emocionada.

-Bueno, ya nos comprometimos, y creo que tenemos que comenzar a planear un poco. Dijo que tu, y una tal Alice eran locas en eso, y las que siempre organizaban todo.- dijo ella.

-Bueno, yo siempre me encargo de la comida y de las bebidas, y de las invitaciones, ella se encarga siempre de lo demás.- dije divertida.

-Si, Leo me dice que nos parecemos mucho, en el sentido de la rumba y eso.- dijo.

Me reí.

-Y ¿Cómo se conocieron?- pregunte.

-Nos conocimos en- pero no termino.

-Suficiente, ya hablan de eso después.- dijo Leo.

-Que malo eres- dijo ella.

-Ness, te me cuidas mucho, y ya sabes nos vemos mañana.- dijo el.

-¿A que hora llega el vuelo?- pregunte.

-A las 6:30 de la tarde.- dijo.

-Listo, estaré allá a esa hora- dije.

-No es necesario- dijo el.

-¿Cómo que no? Tengo 4 años sin verte, tengo que ir. y quiero conocer a mi cuñada.- dije.

-Esta bien.- soltó rindiéndose. Entonces hasta mañana.- dijo mandándome un beso.

-Hasta mañana hermanito- dije. -¡Soy Tía!- grite y salte emocionada.

Me dirigí de nuevo al baño para bañarme. Si no quería terminar el día de hoy sin cabeza, tendría que apurarme. Salí del baño.

-¡Maldición!- grite, viendo a Mike, sentado en una de las sillas del barcito. Se levanto de una y vino casi corriendo donde mi.

-Perdón, Vane, enserio no era mi intención asustarte.- dijo rápidamente. Suspire, y lo mire de reojo.

-Tengo que ponerle seguro a la puerta.- dije.

-Creo que si, se te pueden hasta meter.- dijo el. Abrí la nevera y agarre dos cervezas Heineken, bueno esa era la única que yo tomaba. Le lance una a Mike.

Tome un sorbo de ella, y el hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte, ya que no dejaba de mirarme. Eleve un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha. El entrecerro un poco los ojos.

-¿Qué es eso?- me pregunto, señalándome el cuello. Inmediatamente mi mano se poso en la curva de mi cuello. El se acerco un poco a mi. -¿Eso es un chupón?- pregunto el. No me acoradaba si Jake me lo habia echo o no. Bueno aunque lo suponia, ya que no me habia acostado con Jeremiah, y el no me habia chupado.

-Nooo, es que me fui a ver Twilight en 3D- dije sarcástica, le sonreí. El se rio.

-Eres un caos. Dime ¿el va a ser uno de tus zapatos, o en verdad quieres algo serio con el?- me pregunto.

-Tu sabes que yo no quiero nada serio con nadie.- le respondí. Negó con la cabeza, y regreso donde estaba sentado, y agarro un enorme paquete de rosas rojas, eran hermosas. Fruncí un poco el ceño.

-Pues, yo creo que el si quiere algo contigo.- dijo el entregándome el enorme ramo de rosas. Lo agarre con las dos manos y la puse en el mesón. –Nos vemos Ness.- dijo el saliendo. No le preste mucha atención, más bien esta concentrada en el enorme ramo de rosas que estaba justo frente a mí. No se cuantas eran pero parecían como una 50 o mas. Le di la vuelta, buscando una tarjeta.

"Nessie, espero que logremos tener lo que alguna vez tuvimos.

Te Quiero: Jake."

No lo pensé dos veces, llame al trabajo y dije que llegaría un poco mas tarde. Me puse un short de mezclilla, con una camisilla ancha sin mancas peach. Me calcé unas sandalias marrones. Agarre el ramo de rosas y salí de la casa.

Camine a paso rápido hasta el departamento de Jake que quedaba solo a una cuadra de donde vivía. Timbre dos veces y salio.

-¡Nessie!- saludo feliz.

-¿Qué significa esto?- le solté. Mostrándole la tarjeta que había escrito. Su expresión paso de una de felicidad a una confundida.

…...

**Volvi! Ja Actualice Rápido! Ok, ahora se enteraron de una par de cosas, que Nessie tiene 2 hermanos. Bueno habran 2 personajes nuevos Leonardo (el hermano de Ness, y Ayelen su cuñada) ja me puse en la historiaa! Jajaja. Estos dos… ja…**

**Dexga, Maria y Malu, gracias por sus reviews, me animan muchoo!**

**¿Qué creen que le quiere decir Nessie a Jake? Por Fa diganme!**

**Se que mas gente lee este Fic, así que, solo espero que me dejen un pequeño review o comment, al menos puntos (….Asi) o cualquier cosa, hasta una sonrisa o algo, pero por fa háganlo… **

**Gracias por leer!**

**Xx Ayelen!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Haloa! Aparecii!**

…

**Cap. 8**

-¿Cómo que qué significa esto?- me respondió el casi con el mismo tono.

-"Nessie, espero que logremos tener lo que alguna vez tuvimos".- trate de imitar su voz. Puse de manera brusca el ramo de flores sobre uno de los sofás, y le tire la tarjeta. Estaba como a cinco pasos de él. –No entiendes que no quiero nada contigo.- no me respondió. – ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos? ¿Cómo era yo de prácticamente puta?- no me dejo terminar. Dio dos zancadas hacia mí, y quedamos casi frente a frente. Tenia que alzar la vista, el era mucho mas alto que yo. La sangre corría por mis venas, como si estuviera en una montaña rusa o algo parecido. Tenia bastante rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que yo lo amaba? ¿Qué no me conocía lo suficiente para saber que lo único que quería con el era absolutamente nada? En su rostro también se veía que estaba un poco cabreado, bueno en eso si que nos parecíamos. Soltó una sonora carcajada que me hizo enojar más. Se dio la vuelta y puso sus dos manos detrás de su cuello. Las bajo rápidamente y me miro otra vez.

-No has cambiado en nada Vanessa, todavía eres una niña que ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere. Juegas con los sentimientos de las personas, y lo más importante, huyes, si huyes de cada situación comprometedora. ¿No fue eso lo que hiciste cuando te propuse matrimonio? Creí que no estabas preparada, pero no, creo que me equivoqué en eso. Huyes, si huyes de todo, Vanessa. ¿Cuándo vas a madurar y ver que hay gente que te quiere y se preocupa por ti?- dijo el, enojado.

-¿Qué querías Jacob, que me casara contigo después de que prácticamente te cojieras a Jessica?- le grité, en verdad Jessica no era la razón por la que había terminado con el. Era su ex una tal Ayelen. Ella siempre lo perseguía y eso, y constantemente discutíamos por ella. Yo sabia perfectamente que el no la amaba como me amaba a mi, pero no se, creo que por el miedo de que el regresara con ella o algo así, no se. Así que mi excusa perfecta para no decirle la verdad era usando a Jessica, obvio que yo ya lo había perdonado por eso, pero era el miedo que me impedía hacer las cosas de la manera correcta.

-Entre ella y yo no pasó nada.-

-Claro que no, por que yo llegue, pero si no, claro que si hubiera pasado, y no se que cosas mas pudieras haber hecho.- dije, empujándolo con mis manos, pero era inútil, por que no se movía.

-Y tu historial esta muy limpio.- dijo atacando.

-Fuiste la única persona a la que ame, no creí en nada de esa mierda, pero llegaste tú, a arruinarme mi maldita existencia.- dije. Me di la vuelta para irme.

-Y ahí estas otra vez, huyendo de los problemas, carajo huyes de todo. Huyes del amor que te tengo.- dijo el. Me di la vuelta, y lo enfrente cara a cara. Solté una sarcástica risa.

-¡Ja! ¡Como si eso no lo supiera! ¿Cómo demonios quieres que vuelva a creer en esa mierda si tú me lastimaste? ¿Crees que me dieron ganas de enamorarme de nuevo?- le grite.

-¿Si a ti no te gusta que te lastimen, por que lástimas a los demás?- me desafió.

-Desde cuando te importa lo que hago o no. Ese es mi problema ¿no lo crees?- le grite. Me di la vuelta para irme, ahora si que me iría, pero una de sus manos agarró fuertemente mi codo. Con un ágil movimiento me levantó del piso y me acorraló contra la pared. Sujeto mis manos en una de las suyas, en un férreo agarre por encima de mi cabeza, y me clavó contra la pared, usando sus caderas.

Por mi mente pasó una idea bastante estúpida, bueno no tanto, pero no era adecuada justo para esta situación. "Sexo después de pelear. Te encanta eso Vanessa." Dijo mi mente.

Me sentía demasiado excitada en ese momento. Una de sus piernas rozaba mi intimidad, algo que hizo que me humedeciera de inmediato.

El beso era bastante demandante, su lengua y sus labios, luchaban rápidamente con los míos. Gemí, y mi lengua encontró tentativamente la suya. Puso sus brazos a mí alrededor, haciendo que por fin tocara el piso. Me arrastro con fuerza hacia su cuerpo apretándome cada vez más fuerte. Una de sus manos, estaba en mi cuello lo jalaba bruscamente, y la otra mano iba bajando de mi cintura hasta mi culo. Sus manos lo apretaron, arquee un poco mi espalda y gemí contra su boca. Me sostuvo contra sus caderas, y sentí su erección que empujaba hacía mí.

Nuestras respiraciones estaban aceleradas y eran bastante entrecortadas. Se podía sentir la tensión, la rabia, la pasión y la lujuria entre los dos. Mi respiración se hizo mas pesada. Tenía demasiada rabia, y estaba muy excitada. Había sido una muy mala idea usar un brasier de encaje y una franela delgada. Podía sentir claramente como mis pezones se endurecían.

-¿Para que viniste Vanessa?- preguntó ronco. ¡Lo sabia! El también estaba excitado. Su duro miembro hacia presión sobre una de mis piernas.

-¿Para que más idiota? Para restregarte en la cara que No te amo. Y para que no te hagas ilusiones con- no me dejo terminar. Sus labios succionaban los míos, inmediatamente abrí mi boca, y sin esperar una estúpida invitación, inmediatamente comenzó a darle bruscos masajes a mi lengua. "No te negaste a besarlo, así que también lo amas." Mande a volar ese pensamiento y me concentre en lo que estaba haciendo. Puso su rodilla entre mi intimidad, y la elevo un poco, mis pies no tocaban el suelo, solo estaban alrededor de su pierna.

-Dime que no me amas.- exigió. Lo empuje para atrás. Me mordió el labio y lo empuje hasta llegar al sofá. Se dejo caer, así que me posicione sobre el.

-No te amo- logre decir. Se sentó, yo todavía estaba sobre el, le baje la corredera del Jean que llevaba, y se lo fue bajando con los pies, mientras que se deshizo de mi franela. Me levanto, y me puse boca abajo, dejándome de espaldas hacia el, se puso sobre mi.

-Pero si me deseas.- dijo cerca de mi oído. Sonreí, menos mal que no me veía, era un maldito engreído.

-No te has visto- dije y se río. ¿Que el no se daba cuenta que lo amaba? ¡Maldición! ¡Dije que lo amo! Pues claro que lo amaba, había sido una estúpida al negárselo.

Mi mente me decía una y otra vez. "No lo hagas".

Si me acostaba con el pasarían 2 cosas: 1. Le daría mas ilusiones a el, y a mi. Y eso no me convenía. 2. Me daba más razón para amarlo. Y tampoco me convenía, ya que era justo eso lo que había estado evitando todos estos años. Mi entrepierna ardía, era como si hubiera fuego en ella. Dios, necesitaba su miembro en mí.

El se levantó un poco, tomándome de la cintura. Sus manos bajaron de mis pechos hasta la parte baja de mi ombligo. Desabrocho el botón del diminuto short que llevaba, y me liberó de el. Llevaba puesto una diminuta tanga negra. Lo oí jadear. Me desabrocho el brasier que traía. Sus manos bajaban de mi cintura a mi cadera, y debajo de mis muslos. Empujó mi rodilla hacia arriba, estaba en cuatro. Se movió un poco para estar entre mis piernas, presionando hasta mi espalda, su mano fue desde mi muslo hasta mi culo. Me acaricio lentamente el glúteo, para después arrastrar sus dedos hasta mis piernas.

Sentía su erección crecer contra mis muslos. Estaba demasiado caliente. Sus dedos jugaban con la tanga, me liberó de ella. ¡Gracias al cielo! Sus dedos acariciaban lentamente mi clítoris, dando vueltas lentamente. Mis caderas comenzaron a dar círculos, metió 4 dedos en mí, de mi boca salió un grito ahogado. Mis caderas bailaban al son con sus dedos. Sus dedos acariciaban la pared frontal de mi vagina, me sentí desfallecer. Sacó sus dedos de mí, y me dio una vuelta brusca, ahora si lo estaba viendo. Agarre su miembro entre mis manos, estaba demasiado erecto y duro. ¡Maldición!

"Una última vez" pensé, antes de meter su enorme miembro en mí.

Empezó a moverse rápido, fuerte y grande una y otra vez de mi, eso en verdad me estaba matando. Estaba tan cachonda que si apenas me llegara a tocar otra vez me vendría. Sus embestidas eran cada vez más y más fuertes, entraba y salía de mi como si fuera un simple juego. Gemía de puro placer, una de sus manos bajaron a mi pecho acariciándolo, mi pezón estaba tan sensible que hasta dolía.

-¡Oh Jake!- gemí. Sus labios llegaron como un rayo a mi boca, la abrí lentamente saboreando su aliento, lengua y boca, inspeccionaba cada parte de ella.

Estaba a la puerta de un orgasmo.

-Vente Ness, vente- dijo jadeando. Me lo metió 2 veces mas duro y ahí explote. –Aguarda- dijo y a los pocos llegó el también. Salió poco a poco de mí. Ninguno de los dos podíamos respirar bien. Me dio un beso sobre la frente, y se acostó al lado mío. Me quede ahí un rato, bueno un buen rato. Cuando me asegure de que estaba dormido, salí sigilosamente en busca de mi ropa.

Fui al baño, no sin antes abrir las tres puertas que habían. Me mire al espejo. Se notaba que había acabado de tener sexo. Mis labios estaban rojos, mis mejillas bastante sonrojadas, y mi pelo echo un desastre. Me eche agua en la cara, y me arregle un poco el pelo. Me puse la ropa, y busque a tientas mis sandalias en su cuarto. Cuando estaba completamente lista y calmada salí.

-¿Vane?- me llamó Seth. Me quede helada. Le sonreí pesadamente.

-Que tal Seth.- le dije.

-Bien gracias. ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó.

-Nada, vine a hablar con Jake. Y gracias por dejarnos plantados. Eso fue todo un plan de ustedes.- dije.

-Bueno, si, pero de alguna manera se tenían que reconciliar.-

-Por fa Seth, no empieces.- dije rodando los ojos, me di la vuelta para irme.-Perdón pero me tengo que ir.- dije. Estaba un poco enojada con el, ya que si no me lo hubiera encontrado ese día en la playa, nunca hubiera visto a Jake de nuevo. "Por algo pasan las cosas" dijo esa maldita voz, que aunque odiaba admitirlo, siempre tenia la razón, aunque la contrahiciera, y le demostrara que no era así, ella siempre salía ganando.

Salí del edificio y camine hasta mi apartamento. Me sentí muy mal. Le había negado a las chicas que lo amaba, y hasta al propio Jake. Era una completa idiota. Bueno según tenia entendido, toda mujer sueña con casarse y tener una vida feliz con el hombre que aman. Yo ya tenía al hombre, pero no quería admitir que lo amaba. Y había rechazado casarme y ser feliz al lado de un hombre que me amaba.

Llegue a mi casa y ya iban siendo las 10 de la mañana.

Me quite la ropa y me metí a la ducha. No podía dejar de pensar en el. Claro que lo amaba, pero tenía que olvidarlo. No iba a permitir que alguien me lastimara de nuevo. Y menos el mismo hombre dos veces.

Salí de la ducha y me vestí con un pantalón negro ajustado, una camisa amarilla sin mangas y unos zapatos de tacón gris. Empaque mis cosas y fui al trabajo.

-¿Y esa cara muñeca?- preguntó Jeremiah acercándose a mí para besarme, pero lo detuve con mi mano.

-Hoy no lindo, hoy no.- le respondí y seguí mi camino.

Me senté en mi "oficina" y no dejaban de llamar y llamar. Pedían miles de citas o simplemente para preguntar si había trabajo o estupideces.

-Vanessa- dijo mi papá con un tono de voz serio.

-Hola papá-

-Ven, necesito hablar contigo un momento.- dijo entrando a su oficina, lo imite, entrando y sentándome frente de el en una cómoda silla.

-Adivino. Mi mama te contó que estaba saliendo con- me interrumpió.

-Con Jacob. Si ya me lo dijo.- completo con un tono de voz muy serio. Cuando el se ponía así era que quería algo, o simplemente me iba a chantajear con algo. Pero yo no me dejaba.

-No estoy saliendo con el, de hecho ya.- levantó un dedo y deje de hablar.

-No me tienes que dar explicaciones. Sabes que nunca me gustó ese muchacho para tí.- asentí, mi papa lo odiaba, simplemente no entendía el por qué. Tomo un sorbo de su café.- ¿Cómo te fue con Jeremiah?- preguntó, esa pregunta no me la esperaba.

-Bien.- me limité a decir.

-¿No te gusta él?-

-Edward, sabes que nunca he hablado de hombres contigo. Y menos lo voy a hacer ahora.- él sonrió.

-Lo sé Vanessa. Mira te voy a decir la verdad.- hizo una larga pausa, que me puse nerviosa. –Quiero que te cases con él.- soltó de golpe. "¿Cómo dijo? Esta bromeando."

-¿Cómo?- pregunté lo más tranquila que pude, pero con un tono de burla. Aunque estar tranquila era lo que no podía estar.

-El es un buen chico, y en verdad te veo casada con él.- Era un bastardo, ¿cómo se atrevía a prácticamente planear mi matrimonio?

-Edward, ya hemos hablado de esto una y otra vez.- dije, ahora si estaba guapa. La vida no me podía odiar más.

-Lo sé.- dijo No claro que No lo sabes. -Pero me harías muy feliz si lo pensaras y aceptaras.- dijo de lo más tranquilo. ¿No podía ser más hipócrita?

-¿De eso fue lo que hablaron ese día?- le pregunté, no me respondió, ni siquiera hizo un gesto, tenia sus dos manso sobre la mesa, y estaba sentado derecho, con su cara seria. -Se supone que soy yo la que tiene que estar feliz, no tú.- dije, me levante y me fui.

El día fue extremadamente largo, después de la "discusión" con Edward, no lo volví a ver más. Miré la pantalla de la computadora, y ya eran las 10. Decidí que ya había sido suficiente trabajo por hoy, así que tome mis cosas y me fui, era una de las últimas que quedaba, en excepción de mi papa, y otros empleados, que a mi parecer no tenían vida social, o nada que hacer.

-Buenas noches señorita.- dijo el nuevo guardia, bueno un sexy guardia. Lo mire de arriba abajo, estaba muy bueno. Era alto, con bastante cuerpo y brazos, rubio ojos grises y uf, se podía decir que era casi un Christian Grey. "Definitivamente me tengo que sacar 50 Sombras de Grey de la cabeza." Pensé.

-Hola guapo.- le dije picara. Le guiñe un ojo y subí arriba. Dios definitivamente tenía que dejar de coquetear con tipos. Pero era casi imposible, ya que no podía cambiar de estilo de vida de la noche a la mañana.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- le pregunte a Claire riéndome. Estaba sentada frente a mi puerta, parecía una vagabunda, pero con estilo. Llevaba puesto un hermoso pantalón ajustado crema, con una blusa de encaje rosada. Tenía el pelo suelto, con unas hermosas ondas que resaltaban en su cabello. Estaba escuchando música de su Ipod, y podría jurar que era Ricardo Arjona. Tanto a ella como a mi nos encantaba ese tipo.

-¿Por qué demonios preguntas?- las dos nos reímos. Abrí la puerta y entramos, me quite los tacones que llevaba y ella hizo lo mismo con sus tacones, y fue conmigo hasta el cuarto. –Sales tarde.- dijo acostándose en mi cama, me quite la ropa que llevaba y me puse un short morada con una camisilla negra. Le tire un short negro y una camisilla de tirantes azul. No había que preguntarle, para saber que se iba a quedar comigo hoy.

-No, fue solo por hoy, entré tarde.- dije. Salimos del cuarto y me dirigí a la cocina ya que tenía hambre.

-¿Así de tarde como para llegar casi a las 11?- preguntó con una cara juguetona. Asentí. –Admítelo, estabas con un tipo.- le sonreí y negué con la cabeza. Abrí la nevera y saque 4 rebanadas de pizza, de las que había quedado del domingo. Calenté los pedazos de pizza, y serví dos vasos de gaseosa.

-Aquí tienes- nos sentamos en el balcón, desde aquí arriba se podía ver bien casi todo Cartagena. Hacia una rica brisa. -¿Y eso que no estás con Mike?- pregunté.

-Se fue a visitar a su mamá en Barranquilla. Viene la otra semana.- le di un mordisco a la pizza.- A ver Ness, cuéntame.-

-¿Qué te cuente qué?- pregunté, no tenia ni idea a lo que se refería.

-Hay Ness, vamos no te hagas rogar.- insistió.

-No se de que hablas- dije.

-Mira, ayer cuando llegué, estaba Jake, solo estábamos los dos. Y estaba bastante entusiasmado contigo, bueno como siempre lo ha estado.- la interrumpí.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-

-No te creo, yo creo que tú si estas enamorada de Jake. Pero joder tu orgullo es más grande y no lo quieres admitir. Yo se que el te engaño y eso, pero coño eso ya paso hace años.- mis ojo se nublaron con lágrimas. Alcé la vista al cielo. –No, no, no, no llores. Lo lamento Ness, no quise.-

-Lo amo.- tome una pausa. - ¿Desde cuándo me volví así? Odiaba o se supone que odio el amor, y que huyo de cada situación que haga que ese sentimiento crezca. Carajo, ¿Por qué apareció?-

-Vane, si el te ama, por que no vuelves con él.-

-No puedo-

-¿Cómo que no puedes? ¿Ness, qué hiciste?-

-Nada, me prometí a mi misma, que lo olvidaría y le dije que no lo amaba.-

-Ness, no te entiendo, pero si tú lo amas.-

-Por miedo, miedo a que me lastime de nuevo-

-Vanessa, eso pasó hace años. Y entre Jessica y el, no paso gran cosa.-

-No es por ella.- dije. Ella me miró un momento como intentado descifrara que ocultaba yo en mi mirada. Movió unas cuantas veces su cara arriba abajo.

¿Ayelen?- asentí. Ella era la ex novia de Jake, era muy bonita, y a veces me daba miedo, pensaba que no podía competir con ella. Y ellos aunque terminaron siempre siguieron siendo buenos amigos, y yo siempre pensaba que algún día Jake volvería con ella.

-No es tan fácil sabes, tú misma lo dijiste, el orgullo puede mas que una persona.-

-Así que no hablaras con él- dijo más como una afirmación.

-Hoy recibí un ramo de rosas de él- las lagrimas ya habían dejado de caer. Me maldecí a mí misma por volver a ser la misma estúpida que se había enamorado de él. – La tarjeta decía: Nessie, espero que logremos tener lo que alguna vez tuvimos. Fui a su casa y discutimos, para después arreglarlo con sexo. Me fui, y no me lo he podido sacar de la cabeza.-

Yo misma no sabia que quería, y ahí estaba el problema, estaba confundida. Había negado mil y un veces que lo amaba, y que todo había quedado en el pasado. ¿Pero que estaba haciendo? Admitiendo que lo amaba. ¿Entonces por que simplemente no iba donde el para decirle que también lo amaba?

Era una idiota. ¡Joder! No sabia que hacer. ¿Cómo era mi vida hace una semana?

Como lo ha sido hace 6 años: ¡Perfecta! Si, era perfecta.

Tenia un buen trabajo, buenas amigas (aunque esas siempre las he tenido). Buena vida, salía todos lo días, y los fines de semana, simplemente iba a una discoteca, a un restaurante, a pubs o a un bar y me acostaba con un buen tipo. Y cuando me despertaba simplemente me iba, y no lo volvía a ver: sexo de una noche. Tenia a Kike y a Ignacio, y cuando me sentía despechada entre semana llamaba a uno, y teníamos sexo salvaje por toda la casa. Tomaba como si fuera el fin del alcohol, y mi mente no tenia preocupaciones, bueno solo a veces mi papá (todavía lo tengo).

Pero hace tres días, si para ser exactos, mi vida cambió: Comencé a trabajar con mi papá, y apareció Jake después de tantos años.

-Ness- la voz de Claire me sacó de mis pensamientos. – No soy nadie para decirte que hacer, así que haz lo que pienses que este bien. Si quieres deja a Jake, o dile que lo amas. Pero recuerda que yo te quiero ver como eras hace 8 años: feliz y una chica enamorada. Cualquier decisión que tomes te apoyaré, y estaré de acuerdo. ¿Bien?- me dijo. Yo asentí, se acercó me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Claire era una buena amiga, siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitabas. Y te apoyaba en todo aunque fuera la más estúpida y ridícula idea. Pero para dar consejo era pésima. Aunque yo tampoco era muy buena para eso que digamos. Digamos que las dos éramos pésimas para ayudar a los demás. Eso se lo dejábamos a María y a Leah.

-Creo que es lo mejor. Tendré que pensar que es lo que realmente quiero.- dije.

-I'm in the Business of misery. Let's take it from the top- era mi cellular. Claire sonrio, y me levanté a contestar.

-¿Diga?-

-Vane, soy yo Leo- dijo mi hermoso hermano.

-Hey Leo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué llamas tan tarde?- pregunté preocupada.

-Nada malo, gracias a Dios. No, sólo para decirte que adelantaron el vuelo, así que vamos llegando a Cartagena a eso de las 6 de la mañana.- vi la hora y ya iban siendo las 12.

-Está bien. Estaré allí. ¿Ya mamá y Edward saben?-

-Sarah si, no he hablado con Edward aún. Pero Carlie me dijo que también estaría allá.-

-Perfecto, iré con Claire entonces. ¿Te acuerdas de ella?-

-Claro que si, la pequeña India.- Leo siempre le decía así, ya que Claire, era alta, un poco morena y tenia el pelo larguísimo y abundante y de un hermoso color negro azabache, en verdad parecía una India.

-Ya no es tan pequeña, la tienes que ver, hasta se va a casar- dije.

-Bueno las ansió ver a las dos, y me alegro mucho por ella. ¿Está contigo no?-

-Si, se quedo a dormir como viejos tiempos.-

-Esas cosas que tú hacías, piyamadas o fiestas nocturnas, siempre me parecían extrañas. Creo que eran más experimentos lesbianicos.-

-Que cerdo eres.- dije riendo.

-Es juego. En fin dale un beso de buenas noches de mi parte, y para ti uno también. En pocas horas nos vemos.-

-Pero mira. ¿Dónde se van a quedar acá?-

-No sé supongo que con mamá, mientras conseguimos apartamentos.- dijo.

-Que idiota eres, te vas a quedar aquí. ¿Ok? Compre este apartamento hace mas de un año, es un buen lugar para vivir, un muy buen barrio.- dije

-Si, me imagino. De clase alta, ya que a ti nunca te han gustado las cosas mediocres.-

-Oye, no es mi culpa que nuestros padres hayan tenido dinero, y me hayan malcriado un poco.-

-¿Un poco?-

-Bueno, mucho. Pero a Carlie la malcriaron más.-

-Si, pero el problema de ella, era que no se daba a querer, y que obedecía en todo a Edward, bueno todavía lo hace. Y tu siempre te diste a querer y hacias lo que te daba la gana.-

-Y Edward creía que podía manipularme si me compraba todo lo que quería. Pero no fue así.- dije sonriendo.

-Te convertiste en el mismo Diablo.- dijo en juego.

-Idiota.-

-Yo también te quiero pequeño monstruo. Bueno monstruo. Bisous et au revoir. Tu me manques.- dijo en Frances.

-A toute á l'heure. Au Renoir. Vais dormir.- dije y colgué. A los dos nos encantaba el Francés.

-No me dijiste que Leo venia.- dijo Claire, no me había dado ni cuenta cuando entró.

-Ups, se me olvidó.-

Pasamos el resto de la noche hablando de tonterías, hombres, comidas, libros, películas, chismes, farándula, sexo y de nosotras.

Las dos estábamos acostadas en mi cama. Estábamos justo en el borde de la cama, con nuestras cabezas colgadas hacia el piso.

-Teníamos tiempo sin hacer esto.- dijo.

-Es cierto, ya me hacia falta.- Hacía años que no hablábamos tanto, estando las dos solas. Aunque antes, todos los fines de semana o viernes, ella se quedaba en mi casa o yo donde ella. Nos gustaba pasarla juntas, ya que nos olvidábamos de los problemas, entre todas, las mas cercanas y unidas éramos nosotras dos. Ya eran casi las dos de la mañana, así que lo mejor era dormirnos, ya que nos teníamos que levantar en aproximadamente 3 horas.

Se quedó a dormir como siempre lo hacía, sin invitación. Me acorde de cuando solo éramos unas adolescentes, nos escapábamos y volvíamos a la de la mañana.

-Que duermas bien amor- dije, dándole un beso en la frente.

-Tu igual mi vida- dijo besándome una teta.

-Ok, cualquiera juraría que somos lesbianas-

-Sabes muy bien que ninguna lo es. Y que mas da, nos conocemos desde que andábamos en pañales. – dijo, yo me reí. Y era verdad, nos conocíamos desde siempre.

-Duérmete. Que sueñes conmigo.- dije.

-Si, mañana te diré como estuviste.- dijo, las dos nos reímos.

…

**Hola Chicas! **

**Como les está yendo en estas Navidades? Espero que genial!**

**Lamento haberme tardado, pero estaba en exámenes y eso, y no tenía tiempo para más nada, ni para arreglar la casa. Eso de vivir sola a veces simplemente es difícil, todavía me estoy acostumbrando a todas las cosas que tengo que hacer. Es mucho. Pero eso es una etapa que todo el mundo tiene que pasar para ser responsable y todo eso ¿No?**

**Bueno no vine a hablar de mi vida.**

**Así que: Que les pareció?**

**A mi me gusto mucho como quedo este cap, y espero que a ustedes también. **

**En verdad me esforcé mucho para que quedara bien. **

**Y espero que les haya gustado.**

**Malu, Dexga, Maria, Vanesa, Novelas Twilight y chicas gracias por sus reviews, me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo.**

**Ok, Por fin Ness admitió que Ama a Jake. ¡Yeah! ¿Pero cuando se lo dirá a el? ¿Y esa tal Ayelen… es la misma novia de su hermano? Por fin se estan aclaramdo las dudas un poco. O hay mas dudas… sigan leyendo para que se les quiten esas dudas. Ja y por fin se enteraron de la conversación que Jare y Edward tuvieron! Que les pareció? Es un metido! Como se le ocurrió hacer eso? **

**Eso lo verán en el próximo capitulo. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones, bueno hasta el 7 de enero, prometeré subir antes, ya lo tengo casi listo, bueno escrito en una libreta, lo único que falta es pasarlo y subirlo. Prometo no demorarme. **

**Ok, ahora me voy a alistar, ya que tengo que salir con Alejo! Mi novio! Estoy tan feliz. Bueno deséenme suerte para mi cita. Espero que todo salga bien. **

**Y que tengan una feliz Noche Buena. **

**Las Quieroo!**

**Que creen que pasara en el próximo cap? Que les parecio? Cuentenme! Me muero de ganas de saber. **

**Xx: Elen! O Aye! O Ayelen! Oh Dios! Estoy Híper! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap. 9**

-I'm in the Business of misery.-

-Ness, Ness. Apaga eso- dijo la voz de Claire en un gruñido.

-Ya, ya. Tengo sueño.- dije quejándome. Abrí los ojos y todavía estaba oscuro. Solo se podía ver la luz de mi IPhone.

-Yo igual. Apaga eso.- Claire tenia los ojos cerrados, el ceño y los labios fruncidos, se veía adorable. Vi el reloj de la mesita de noche, el despertador marcaba las 5:47.

-¡Mierda! ¡Claire levántate! Leo viene. ¡Vamos, vamos!- intenté moverla, pero era inútil. Sabia que estaba despierta, pero se hacia la pesada. No me di cuenta cuando agarró la almohada. Pero me la aplastó en toda la cara. –Perra.- me baje de la cama, y encendí la luz.

-Ya, ya. Eres peor que Mike. – se sentó, todavía con el ceño fruncido. Pero al segundo, se dejó caer de nuevo a la cama.

-Métete en un baño. Apúrate que no podemos llegar tarde.-

Me bañé con calma, no con mucho afán, aunque sabia que ya era tarde. Salí del baño y ya Claire estaba frente a mi armario con ropa interior negra. Mi celular empezó a timbrar.

-Hola.- dije. Claire me miró sonriendo. Seguro pensaba que era un hombre.

-Hola Vanessa, es Ayelen.-

-Hola Ayelen. ¿Cómo estás?- le respondí. Claire se volteó inmediatamente, quedándose prácticamente quieta mirándome fijamente. Tenía una cara de asombro y duda.

-Bien gracias. Mira, ya estamos aquí, bueno acabamos de aterrizar. ¿Ya llegaste?-

-No, hum, en 15 llego. Bye.- colgué. Lo mas probable que hubiera hecho ella era pasarme a Leo. Y no quería chuparme un regaño a las 6 de la mañana.

-¿Quién es Ayelen?- preguntó Claire.

-Mi cuñada.- saqué ropa interior chocolate y me lo puse.

-¿No es ella, la ex de Jake?-

-Si. Claire hay miles de Ayelen. Bueno no creo, ya que ese nombre no es común, pero, esta Ayelen es de Argentina.-

-Y la ex de Jake era de acá, pero sus padres eran Argentinos, así que prácticamente ella es Argentina.- me quedé un par de minutos sin decir ni una palabra. Me senté sobre la cama.

-Joder, no creo que sea ella.- dije al fin.

-Esperemos que no lo sea.- dijo Claire.

Ella fue directamente a mi armario y sacó una falda peach talle alto, a 10 dedos de la rodilla, con una camisa crema sin mangas, combinándolos con unos zapatos de plataforma blancos. Mis zapatos. Aunque me daba igual, ya que siempre habíamos compartido ropa.

-Adiós outfit.- me despedí de mi ropa. Estaba 100% segura de que no me iba a regresar nada.

-¡Ole! Te lo voy a regresar.- dijo riéndose mientras se miraba en el espejo. La falda en verdad le quedaba de maravilla, ella era un poco mas alta que yo así que le quedaba un poco mas corta, pero no había problema con eso, ya que dejaba ver sus hermosas y largas piernas.

-Claro, como lo hiciste con mis botines- dije con sarcasmo.

-Hey, cuando te los iba a regresar te compraste unos iguales.- Rodee los ojos.

Me sacó la lengua y se comenzó a maquillar.

Saque un Jean pitillo azul claro, que se veía desgastado ya que estaba roto por las rodillas, a mi me encantaba. Con una blusa aqua con encaje en la espalda. Combine el conjunto con unos tacones crema. Empaqué mis cosas en un bolso rojo grande. Claire me maquilló. Algo que a ella le encantaba hacer. Bueno por eso era que tenia una línea de maquillaje.

-Lista.- dijimos las dos.

Salimos de mi cuarto para irnos. Pase por la cocina antes de irnos, y saque dos yogurt y dos barras de Kellog's.

Llegamos al aeropuerto en 20 minutos. Y todavía ellos no habían salido.

-Vamos a sentarnos- dijo Claire, caminamos hasta unas bancas blancas.

-Hola ma.- dije saludándola, habían llegado después de que nos sentáramos.

-Claire, querida cuanto tiempo.- dijo dramatizando cuando vio a Claire.

-Hola mami- dijo. Todas mis amigas le decían "Mami" . Ya que odiaba que le dijeran Señora. Ella no se sentía para nada vieja, aunque tuviera 52 años estaba muy bien conservada.

-Hola Claire un gusto verte pequeña.- dijo mi Edward abrazándola.

-Leo tiene novia. ¿Para que viniste?- le dijo mi mamá bromeando.

-Hay por favor.- dijo haciéndose la ofendida. Inclinó su mano para que mi mamá pudiera ver el hermoso anillo de compromiso. Como todos los anillo para eso, tenia un diamante, pero el de ella en vez de ser color blanco era de un azul claro, su color preferido.

-¡No me lo habían dicho!- chilló mi madre, sonreí.

Me di la vuelta y enseguida vi a mis dos hermosos sobrinos corriendo hacía mí. Abrí mis brazos y los cargue en un abrazo.

-Los extrañe tanto mis Osamitas- les decía así, ya que los dos eran unos diablillos, un Osama en miniatura. Les di a ambos un beso en cada mejilla. Los dos me abrazaron el cuello. Sophie era la mas pequeña tenia 4 y William 6 añitos.

-¿Y a su abuela que?- se quejo mi madre. Los dos saltaron de mis brazos para correr cada uno donde mi mama y mi papa.

-Hola Recta- salude a mi querida hermana mayor: Carlie.

-Hola Zorra de Arriba- saludó ella. Nos dimos un abrazo. Yo le decía Recta, por que no hacia "nada malo" o como decía ella: "Nada pecaminoso." Era la hija perfecta que todo padre quería tener. Y yo era la Zorra de Arriba por que me acostaba con todo el mundo, y me encantaba estar arriba.

-Hola Cuñado.- dije saludando a James. Mi hermana definitivamente no teína mal gusto. James era un buen partido. Y Carlie también estaba buena. Era un poco mas alta que yo, bueno mucho mas. Ella media 1.79 y yo 1.62. Si era bajita. Ella tenia el pelo corto, totalmente lizo de color rubio, y sus ojos eran de un castaño claro casi miel. Era bastante atractiva.

-Hola Enana.- me saludó James.

-¡Claire! Cuánto tiempo.- dijo Carlie. Enseguida se fue donde Claire.

Mis padres se fueron a sentar a una banca cerca de donde estabamos. Claire y Carlie se quedaron ahí paradas. Y James se fue con William a comprar comida. Dejándome a mi con Sophie.

-Ven Soph, vamos a sentarnos- le dije a la niña.

-¿Te cansan los zapatos tía?- preguntó ella.

-No nena, claro que no. Solo que estoy cansada de esperar.- Me senté y ella se sentó sobre mi regazo. Le comencé a acariciar el pelo.

-Slowly paddle through the lake. Straight to the very center. Of the darkest water.- Comenzo ella a cantar. Esa era nuestra canción. Se la habia enseñado a tocar en piano, y desde ahi siempre la cantabamos. Me le uní.- Where we can embrace the shadows on the surface. The eyes that look up lifeless. From our twins below. And though your arms and legs are under. Love will be the echo in your. Ears when all is lost in plunder. My love will be there still. – Le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué día vas a mi casa?- le pregunte.

-No se. Mami dice que tu siempre estas ocupada, y que hay muchos hombres en tu casa.- dijo muy inocentemente.

-¿Así te dijo mami?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Si.- dijo ella. –Tío Manuel- salio corriendo. Sonreí, pero mi sonrisa se congeló y se esfumo cuando vi a Manuel. El la cargó y vino hacía mí.

Las cosas entre Manuel y yo no habían terminado muy bien que digamos.

Carlie quería que me casara con el. Me lo quería meter por el culo si hubiera sido necesario. Me canse y los mande a volar a los dos. Manuel y yo siempre nos habíamos llevado bien, pero como todos me canse de el.

Estaba cansada de que todos dijeran que era perfecto para mí. Así que le dije que ya no quería seguir con el. A la mañana siguiente me llamó Carlie y me dijo que Manuel la llamó y que le dijo que lo había dejado. Le colgué a Carlie, y fui a la casa de Manuel. Que prácticamente me catalogó como Puta. "Las Putas cobran maldito." Recuerdo que le dije. Habíamos peleado muy feo y desde ese día no lo había vuelto a ver.

"Estos días son los días en que aparecen los muertos."

-Vane.- dijo como saludo. Lo mire y mire a Claire, ella nos estaba viendo. Claro era un plan de ella.

-Hola Manuel-

-Estas muy, ahm guapa.-dijo

-Gracias. Tú también luces bien.- dije.

-Ven para que saludes a mamá- dijo Sophie.

-Manuel, ¿cómo estás?- dijo Carlie. La agarre de un brazo y la jale un poco lejos de ellos, no sin antes disculparme.

-Me disculpan un segundo.- dije, dejando a Claire sola con Manuel y Soph.

-Auch. Suéltame.- dijo soltándose de mi agarre.

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?- pregunte enfadada.

-¿Yo? Nada- dijo haciéndose la inocente.

-Puta. No me jodas. ¿Para que lo trajiste?-

-¿Cómo que para que? El es el hombre perfecto para ti. Y le gustas, está claro. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-

-Que a mí no me gusta. Mira Carlie, ocúpate de ser esposa y una excelente madre. Pero no trates de ser Cupido. Te queda mal.- sonreí sarcástica dándome la vuelta para irme.

Manuel estaba hablando con mis padres. Busque con la mirada a Claire y me quede quieta.

¡Esto. No. Puede. Estar. Pasando!

¡Fuck My Life! ¿Are you kidding me?

¿Esto que era? ¿El reencuentro con mis ex-novios?

-¡Ness! Hola cariño ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Benjamin mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos, acurrucándome en un delicioso abrazo.

-Muy bien gracias.- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla. -¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

Benjamin fue mi mas reciente ex, después de Manuel. Lo único que pudimos tener era gran sexo y nada más. Ninguno de los dos nos queríamos enamorar y nos salio muy bien la jugada. Salíamos como una pareja normal pero nuestro pasatiempo era el sexo. Excelente sexo. Lo hacíamos por todas partes: el carro, el ascensor, el baño, en cualquier esquina o fiesta, en la piscina, el cine, en la disco, bares, pubs donde sea, si teníamos ganas lo hacíamos. Nunca nos cansábamos.

Pero hace 5 meses ocurrió algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba. Y decidimos terminar. ¿Cómo se termina algo que nunca empezó? ¡La pregunta del milenio!

-Bueno, Amanda trabaja aquí, ya sabes. Así que la acabo de traer.- dijo. Fue por ella que terminamos. Me quitó uno de los mejores sexos de mi vida. Pero me alegraba por ellos. De todo corazón. Quería que Benja encontrara a alguien y así pasó.

-"El que se enamora pierde"- repetí, imitándolo a el. Esa era una de sus frases preferidas.

-Que puedo decir, me enamoré, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella.-

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes. Enserio.- dije abrazándolo.

-Gracias- dijo sonriendo. –Pero cuéntame. ¿Sigues pensando lo mismo?- preguntó.

El había sido uno de mis mejores amigos, bueno todavía lo es. Así que sentí esa necesidad de contarle algo. Me quede callada y sonreí. –Sabía que volverías a caer en las redes del amor- dijo riendo.

-¡Shh! ¡No quiero que nadie se entere!- dije despacio.

-Tenemos que hablar un día sabes. Como en los viejos tiempos.- dijo sonriendo.

-Pero sin sexo.- dije y reímos.

-Bueno. Que tal si salimos este viernes como a eso de la de la noche.-

-Me parece perfecto Ben.-

-Perfecto. Quedamos así. A eso de las 8:30 te paso a buscar.-

-¿Amanda va?- pregunte.

-Claro que no. Es un reencuentro entre nosotros. Además no nos vamos a emborrachar o algo así.-

-Es verdad.- me abrazó y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Cuídate. Ya me tengo que ir.- dijo.

-Igual hasta el viernes.-

-Claire, un placer verte preciosa. Cuídate.- dijo el despidiéndose de Claire con un abrazo. Benjamin se fue, y yo me senté.

-¡Dios! Hoy es el día de los "ex-amigos".- dijo Claire haciendo las comillas.

-¡Lo se!-

-Solo falta que aparezca…Jake.-

-Si, sería lo peor. –

-No, mira es Jake.- dijo señalando con su barbilla.

-¡Joder la vida no me puede odiar mas!-

-Habla con el.- insistió Claire.

-Claro que no.- replique.

-Mira, viene hacia acá.- dijo.

-Finge que estamos hablando.- sugerí.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¿Bailando?- dijo sarcástica. Sonreí.

-Hola Claire. Ness.- saludó, diciendo mi nombre secamente. Como si hubiera dicho "Vete al Diablo", con un poco de amargura, entre dientes. Esto No podía ser mas incomodo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte amablemente.

-Viene Ayelen.- se limitó a decir. Claire y yo intercambiamos miradas. Tanto su mirada como la mía decían: ¡No Puede Ser!

-¿Ayelen, Ayelen?- volví a preguntar.

-Tengo hambre. Voy por algo.- dijo Claire. En mi mente la estaba matando. Se levantó y se fue.

-Si, mi ex.-

-Oh.- fue lo único que dije. Aplaste mis labios. Si hace poco era incomodo, ahora lo era aún más. Al final decidí hablar. Las palabras de Claire resonaban en mi cabeza. "Habla con el". –Ahm.- dije, me miró con esa mirada intensa que me hacía querer besarlo y saltar a sus brazos. –Jake.- junte todas mis fuerzas para hablar. –Con respecto a lo que pasó ayer- comencé diciendo pero fui interrumpida por el.

-No te preocupes. Lo entendí perfectamente.- dijo seco. En sus ojos pude notar la desilusión, que en verdad le había dolido lo que le había dicho, pero que en parte no le importaba que seguiría adelante.

-No, mira eso, ahm- no podía ni hablar.

-¡Vane! Ven, ya vino. ¡Jake!- saludó mi madre con la mano.

-Vamos.- dijo. Maldije el momento todo. Lo había intentado. Lo primero que vi fue a mi hermosos hermano. Llevaba unos vaqueros azules desgastados un poco ajustados, con una camisa a cuadros aqua y unos botines negros. Llevaba solo una maleta y un bolso. Cuando me vio correr hacía el las puso en el piso. Teníamos una gran sonrisa en la cara. Rodee su cuello con mis manos, mientras el cojia fuerza para sostenerme la cintura y cargarme. Mis pies no tocaban el piso. Lo abrace lo mas fuerte que pude. Como si le estuviera diciendo que no se volviera a ir nunca mas, y transmitiéndole lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

-No te vuelvas a ir.- dije. El sonrío.

-Yo también te extrañe, pequeño peligro.- dijo riendo. Me decía así ya que para el, yo era la hija del Diablo, y por que me gustaba hacer cosas "malas". Me puse en el piso, y camine junto a el, hasta los demás.

Leo saludó a todos. Incluso a Jake, mejor de lo que imagine.

-¿Y donde está la chica?- preguntó Edward.

-¡Aquí estoy!- dijo ella sonriendo.

La vi, y era ella.

La razón por la cual Jake y yo discutíamos.

La razón por la que había terminado con Jake.

La razón por la cual deje de creer en el amor.

**Hey Girls!**

**A ver Que Les Pareció? Se está Poniendo Interesante Noh?**

**Vieron, Ness Por Fin Le trató De Explicar Todo A Jake. Pero Parece Que La Vida La Odiara, Y Que Todo Le Sale Mal.**

**La Ayelen De Jake, Resultó Ser La Misma Que La De Leo…**

**Que Pasará? Habrá Peleas O Unas Simples Pases?**

**Reviews?**

**XX… Gracias Por Leer…**

**Ayelen… **


End file.
